


Drainage City Tales, Story 1

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Series: Drainage City Tales [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Balls Growth, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Butt Expansion, Dick Growth, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Gender Change, Growth, Gun Violence, Herm, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Hyper Dick, Impregnation, Lolicon, Multi, Mutation, Other, Penis Growth, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Shotacon, Violence, Weird, bizarre, butt growth, dick expansion, hermaphrodite, huge penis, hyper, hyper balls, hyper breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: WARNING BEFORE READING THIS KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS WILL BE A VERY BIZARRE AND STRANGE STORY OVERALL YOU HAVE BEEN DULY WARNED!A series of stories taking place in Drainage City a giant city made from the pipes of the upper city known as Fume City. In these pipes many individuals exist both human and mutants. These are the tales of those living in both Drainage and Fume City. This will take alot of fandoms and mix them in.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Drainage City Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085702
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a young man working in Fume City's mining operation recently orphaned he struggles to survive and out of desperation eats some fish. Unusually large and bloated fish eating them will cause a change he never wanted but must now accept. But when Hinata a young noble girl who loves him, finds he's missing she'll do all she can to be with him.

A young man with tanned skin grunted as he swung a pickaxe into the rock wall before him, rocks cracking and falling to the ground only for him to kick them backwards as he readied himself for another swing. His body was young, but it had compact muscles, his skin tanned from the few times the powerful sun was able to pierce the smog. He had eyes of the brightest blue like that of the sky high above, and he had hair of bright yellow coloration, just like the sun that spiked out then downwards, reaching just the back of his neck. He wore thick jean overalls but his chest was bare, showing off his slightly golden brown body for all to see the slight 4 pack abs on his young body.

Naruto grunted as he swung his pickaxe into the wall again. Digging into the rock, he saw a slight glittering. He reached up with his oversized glove and brushed away some of the loose rock. He sighed as a small hunk of glittering ore fell but it wasn’t what he was searching for. The ore he was searching for was called Mythal, a special ore that could be fashioned into powerfully hard plating. It wasn’t invincible, but it would give any ship or gun emplacement considerable defense till it was destroyed. The ore itself was very soft and could be broken in 5 swings from the average man, but considering he was only 16 years old, he had a body that made him seem older, since he could break it in 3 swings. It looked like iron but had a unique shimmering look to it. He paused briefly to grab the damp towel hanging on a hook and mopped his sweat and grime stained face.

He coughed slightly at the dust, waving it away. He was about to put up the towel when he heard the loud screech of the whistle. Throwing the towel onto his shoulder, he walked out the somewhat narrow hole he had dug that lead to a bigger hole where other miners were walking out. The giant corridor was riddled with men in various outfits, while the walls had lights that shone down to light up the way with metal beams holding up the wall and ceiling. Among them, he saw his friend Kiba and waved to him.

Kiba ran up, “So found any mythal?” he asked. Naruto shook his head. “Man, the deposits are getting harder and harder to find, and the paths are now starting to reach Drainage City....” groaned the brown haired boy. Kiba was like Naruto, a young man forced to work to earn money. “How much do you think we’ll get paid this time?” He asked.

Kiba was a bit more muscled compared to Naruto but that was because he worked with the clearing crew that would open up more pathways to mine for the precious metal. He had spiked brown hair, and two red tattoo marks on his cheek in the shape of 2 upside down triangles.

The blonde shook his head, disheartened. “Barely enough for a cup of ramen,” he said. They turned down into another corridor. This time it was man-made with metal flooring and smooth walls. They went to the left to grab cards lined up in a metal shelf, and headed to a clock machine with a small slot near the bottom. Naruto slid his card into the slot, triggering a thump then a click and he pulled his card out. The card read: _“Naruto Uzumaki: start time 7:30 A.M.; end time 4:00 P.M.’_ They continued walking, following the other miners to get their pay.

Kiba elbowed him, “Tch. Dude you should just fish for your meal; you live like, right next to the ocean, right?” He said.

The blonde grinned toothily, “I do! Those fish are really big and fat with plenty of meat to eat. But, I like ramen better. Plus, eating those fish sometimes makes my stomach feel weird.” Came the mumbling finish.

Another elbow, “Maybe you can ask your girlfriend to give you money!” joked the dark haired boy.

This was responded by a light but sharp punch from the blonde, “Shut up!” Naruto hissed. “It’s bad enough her dad hates guys like us, but he really doesn’t like me!” He snapped in a low tone.

Kiba rubbed his arm, “Why? You’re like the second most productive person here.” He said.

Naruto rubbed his head and started, “Well it’s because-oof!”

He was cut off when he bumped into a miner’s backside. The man grunted, turned to look at him, then turned back around. Naruto realized he was in a line and got in it to get his pay. It was of course a slow process as, even with 5 lines, they had to pay all the miners, who numbered close to 500, and Naruto was almost at the very end.

After 50 minutes, it was finally his turn to get his pay. He walked up to the money giver, a large man with a thick wiry black beard, bald head, and a powerful body. He looked at Naruto then he turned and walked away, returning a few seconds later to drop a small sack in front of him.

Naruto grabbed it, and opened it. There was only 6 thousand yen inside. “Seriously?” He asked.

The man leaned forward, “Seriously, move on kid, I got other people to pay,” he said and Naruto glowered at him before walking away. He walked to the main entrance leading toward the common area. Standing at the door to wait for Kiba. The black haired boy ran up with a sack of his own.

Kiba opened it and showed Naruto a bundle of coins, “Good haul huh?” He said.

Naruto snorted, “For you yeah, me, I just got 6,000 yen.”

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow, “Why?” came the perplexed question.

The blonde gestured to walk, “You see, it’s not exactly a small secret but she really likes me, and her dad doesn’t like that at all, so he shafts me whenever he gets the chance... like now.” He explained.

Kiba shrugged, “So what, you like her, don’t you?”.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “As a friend. I mean she’s smart and she goes to school, me? I barely make enough to get normal stuff. I can probably get enough cup ramen to last a few days. Oh wait, I need soap...” he remembered.

Kiba scratched his head, “Don't you live like on the edge of the city near that sewage pipe? Some small house you said your parents built?” He asked.

The blue-eyed boy nodded, “Yeah, my parents built it years ago but it’s starting to fall apart. I still got the shower, furnace, and oven going but the electricity is dead and I don’t know how to get it back on. Also, nobody wants to go all the way out there especially since my parents set it up so that we could get electricity for free.” He explained. They were walking down a street now filled with people and children playing.

His tattooed friend raised an eyebrow, “How’d they do that?” He asked.

A shrug, “No idea, but my parents said that if people found out how to do it this city would go crazy with anarchy.” Kiba scratched his head.

Then he laughed, “Dude your parents were smart,” was all he could say.

Naruto shrugged, “Smarter than me… look I gotta go buy some stuff, I’ll see you later.” He said.

Kiba gave a light farewell punch to Naruto’s shoulders, “Alright man, see you.” He said, and he walked off. Naruto sighed as he turned and began his walk to the local store. He walked in through the open door and came to the sight of youths around his age wearing school uniforms clamoring around the register. He remembered that the school got out at around the same time as the end of the morning shift. He scratched his head, wondering if Hinata was in this store. He was answered by a light tap on his shoulder as he turned and saw Hinata behind him smiling nervously.

Naruto looked around the other students who were still clamoring around the cashier as he walked away and she followed him. She was blushing as she nervously tapped her fingers together. “Hey Hinata.” Naruto said when they were away. He looked at Hinata and was once again reminded of how stunningly beautiful she was.

She had a round face with an angular jaw, with large white eyes that were a genetic defect caused by the fumes of fume city but she wasn’t blind nor were any other Hyuuga. She had a rather generously proportioned body with a large bust that belied the fact she was only 16, along with a slim waist, and wide hips that sported a sizable rump. These traits were only enhanced by the school uniform she wore, sailor skirts and white tops with blue vests. He had to admit her body had grown rapidly within the 8 years he had known her.

Hinata smiled, “Naruto-kun.” She replied, “H-How was w-work?”

He shrugged, “Hard and painful as always. Look nothing against you, but I can’t be seen near you thanks to your dad.” He said, “Let me just get my stuff and go.”

Her face turned into an angry scowl. “My idiotic father wouldn’t know a good man if you put a dozen neon signs pointing toward him,” she spat out with incredible venom. There was a tightness in her shoulders and her hand clenched each other so hard her knuckles turned white then she relaxed. “Do you need money? I have some extra from lunch. I don’t need it.” She said as she reached for her bag on her shoulder and opened it, grabbing a pouch and holding it out to Naruto.

He bit his lower lip rubbing his head, “How much is it?” He asked finally.

She looked inside, “200,000 yen.” She said.

He exhaled sharply. “Damn, I can’t take that, people will think I stole it from you.” He said, “Look thanks but I’ll be fine really.” He turned but Hinata reached into the pouch and grabbed his hand, placing several yen coins into his hand. Turning red, she released him and ran off, her face red with embarrassment. “Hey wait!” But she was already gone. He sighed and looked at the money in his hand then he grabbed the pouch he got from earlier and placed the money inside.

**-Several Hours Later, Edge of the City-**

Naruto edged down the rocky shore, a bucket in his hand. The bucket was big; big enough to stuff his head in quite snugly. He saw the drainage pipe leading out the city, and smelt the familiar yet horribly pungent smell of fish meat normal and rotting. He could see the fish slapping against the metal railing, bloated and bulging. It was slightly creepy but it was plenty of meat to eat. After buying the soap, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste, all he had left was enough money for some seasoning which he bought and went home. Within 30 minutes of washing, his stomach was growling for food. He rubbed it, sadly having not eaten anything since the morning and only the bloated fish that were somehow attracted to this particular grate. So he grabbed on some pants and a shirt and began his track down to the grate.

Now here he got down to the edge of the grate and began grabbing fish and putting them in the bucket. They squirmed but his hands were hard and steady and he slammed their neck on the back of his knee. It would either stun them or, if he was lucky, kill them. He tossed in about 6 fish before he went up. But just as he did, he heard rapid flapping and looked. The fish were being assaulted by some kind of worm-like creature, the head of which looked like a young boy with small insect arms and a long bone body that ended oddly enough like a dick head. A few more came out and began to help the original one.

Naruto walked away. He knew it was a creature from Drainage City, a being called the Worm Master who commanded these ‘worms’ and would use them to hunt fish that they would then trade for money. Apparently she was quite proficient at it and earned a hefty sum, not that he knew the master personally. He never really associated with the residents of Drainage City. His parents had when he was younger, not that he knew why. He knew of one resident, Tsunade the Slug Doctor. They told him if anything was wrong to seek her out and she would help. Not that he had, he had been able to soldier through all his problems on his own. He was quite sure he could soldier on still.

**-The next day, 4:00 PM-**

Hinata stood at the entrance to the store looking around for Naruto but he never showed up. She ran her hands over and over again. For 30 minutes she waited before she was told to leave by the store owner. So she went home sad but understanding, _‘He’s probably just sick or something. He has been working hard and didn’t have much money to get some healthy food… healthy… that’s it! Tomorrow I’ll make him a lunch! And give it to him! He’ll be at work tomorrow for sure.’_

**-6 days later-**

Hinata stood outside the doors to the mining operations where her father’s workers were. She was worried Naruto had not shown up again in 6 days and her worry had grown larger and larger with each passing day. She was now afraid that something terrible might’ve happened to him. As she heard the loud whistle, she stepped back slightly as she waited for them to leave. Within a few minutes, men pushed the doors open and began walking forward, talking, laughing, and shouting. She scanned them all but not once did she see the blonde head of Naruto but she did see someone else. 

The brown hair of Kiba, who she knew was friends with Naruto. He used to go to the same school she did, but expenses at home forced him to leave and work. “Kiba-san!” She shouted as he paused to look around, and saw her. He went up to her quickly, shoving larger men out of his way as he did.

Kiba walked up to Hinata, “Hey princess, how you doing?” He asked, grinning widely.

She fiddled her fingers a bit before asking, “U-Ummm have you seen Naruto-kun anywhere?” She asked.

His grin faded, “Uh-uh, not at all which is weird… he’s usually here every day.” He said. “I hope nothing happened to him. He’s got enough problems as it is.” He mentioned as Hinata lowered her head in embarrassment, quite aware of who one of those problems was.

She looked up after a silence, “Where does he live?” She finally asked.

Kiba turned and pointed towards a road, “he lives at the edge of the city near the ocean. A small house, you can’t miss it cause that’s the only building near there.” Kiba said, “But be careful. His place is near those freaks in Drainage City.” Hinata swallowed. She’d heard of Drainage City: a massive city formed out of the extensive sewage system of Fume City, inside its endless pipes, mutants and demons resided there as well as freaks disfigured by the chemicals and outcasts of society. There was a trade and a no-disturbance agreement active. Neither city would disturb the other and would trade for resources should each city need to.

She looked at Kiba determined. “I-I don’t care, I need to know he’s alright.” she replied hotly.

He blinked, “Well ok then, though you should probably have your dad send some guys in though so you’re safe.” He said. “Listen, I gotta go, it was nice seeing you.” Kiba said as he patted her shoulder and walked off.

**-The Hyuuga Mansion, 5:00 PM-**

Hinata sat at the dinner table, a small square table. At it was herself, her father, and her little sister. Hinata was poking her meal sourly with a fork, trying to figure out how to pose the question. But her father caught her before she could properly phrase it. “What is wrong Hinata?” He asked.

She inhaled deeply then sighed, “Father, one of your workers has gone missing.” She said finally.

He looked at her, “Are you speaking of the Uzumaki boy?” He asked, a simple nod, “Why should I concern myself with that lot.” He said as he raised the piece of steak to his mouth.

Hinata’s hands were white with rage, “Because Father, he is among the most productive members of your working core and is widely recognized for his feats!” She snapped.

He paused, then lowered the steak and looked at his daughter with those white eyes that they now bore, “Such as?” He inquired.

Hinata had no trouble recalling these feats, “He was the first to hit a major Mythal vein that caused a huge increase in your stock and sale. He was the first onsite when an accident occurred shortly after the find and was among the first to dig out the miners trapped by said accident. He also was able to find Rezilin ore which you sold in secret to a mystery buyer for a large sum. He also-”

Hiashi held up a hand, “That’s quite enough…” he said, sighing “Very well. Since you’re being so melodramatic about it, I’ll send a welfare check tomorrow and no, you’re not allowed to go. I don’t want you getting even more muddled up with this boy.” He said eventually.

Hinata stood up when Hanabi looked up, “Nee-san, he’s going to send someone to look, that’s enough for now, isn’t it?” She said.

Hinata stood there then sat down, and gave a small “Yes.” She said. Her sister was right. No need to get upset over this when her father said he would send someone out. Also, she didn’t have to go now, she could go any other time. For now, she just wanted to hear that Naruto was safe.

**-The Next Day-**

Hinata sat in a room that looked out into the city arranging flowers, her door kept just ajar as she listened for her father’s men to come back. She heard the ringing of a phone and she gently put down the flowers and moved to her door. She heard the click as her father picked up the phone then waited. “Hiashi-sama.” Came the voice of one of his agents.

She didn’t see her father but she didn’t need to, “What did you find?” He asked.

There was a pause, “This place is a mess. Most of it’s been torn down and a lot of the appliances and household items are gone, most likely stolen. But this place… looks like something big came in. If the boy was here, he’s more than likely dead… that or something else happened. Hold on… what’s that?” There was another pause.

Hiashi waited, “Did you find something?” He asked after several seconds of silence.

A long pause, “Sir, someone outside saw something but it retreated into the ocean, perhaps a mutant. We don’t know,” he agent responded. “Either way, the boy is missing and we don’t know where he could’ve gone. I say we close this as a dead end for now.” as the final word.

A pause, “I’ll call the mayor to have them set up a guard near the waterline. Thank you for this. Return to your homes.” Hiashi said and he hung up the phone.

Hinata moved back to the flowers quickly and went back to arranging them as her father opened the door, and she turned to look at him. “What is it father?” She asked.

Hiashi looked at the flowers then at her, “I’m informing you that they searched his house and found it wrecked. He’s presumed missing at the moment… I’m sorry but that’s all I can do at the moment.” He said and he closed the door.

Hinata was gripping a flower so tightly it was bent, green juices dripping from her hands. _‘If you won’t find him, I will.’_ She realized though that if she did, what she was planning on doing would mean the end of her life as a Hyuuga. _‘Not that it’s much of a life… after mother died…’_ she looked at the flower in her hand, her tight grip relaxing. She sighed and grabbed the scissors, cutting the damaged parts off and placing them with the rest, _‘I… mother, am I strong enough to be by myself at 16?’_ She wondered, _‘Am I strong enough to be away from all this?’_ Despite her fury, Hinata herself had always been a shy and hesitant girl in school she stayed away from the other children and kept to herself.

This was because when she was much younger shortly after her mother died, she ran away from home and got lost. She ended up being found by several boys who proceeded to bully her, but then she was saved by Naruto Uzumaki. Rather, he found her, proceeded to get beaten up, then his parents came in and gave the boys an earful and took them home to their parents where their parents grounded them for several months.

But the fact was he had come to her aid, and it had deeply impacted her. Since that day she kept a close eye on Naruto and watched as he grew older and older into a handsome young man. Her childish crush developed into a feverish love but she could never tell him. All she could do was watch, but as she grew, her life became more and more complicated with her father enlisting her in the top school to take over his business when he passed. A business she had no real interest in; a life forced upon her. Not that he understood that. She sighed, then gathered her tools and went to her room to begin her preparations.

**-The Following Morning-**

Hinata walked down to the car, the massive suitcase in her hands rolling on the ground. “Hinata,” she turned to see her father, “what is that suitcase for?” He asked, looking at her clothes: a slight blue skirt with a loose shirt, and white sneakers, “And those clothes?” He said as his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

She smiled, “I’m going to sleep over at a friend’s house.” She said, “This is just some clothes for changing along with some shower stuff is all.” He looked at her quietly. “Also, she says she likes to play sports so I’m gonna play with her.” She said, trying her best to not look guilty or nervous.

He then nodded, “Very well, it’s good that you have friends to visit... excellent… Enjoy yourself.” He said, and he turned and left.

Hinata gave a heavy mental sigh, _‘Phew, avoided that one.’_ And she got into the car, the servant pulling the bag inside after her before closing the door and tapping the sides.

It pulled away. “Now where will we be going to, madam?” Asked the driver.

Hinata looked out, “The city’s edge near the ocean. We’re meeting up there.” She said cryptically.

The driver was silent for a few seconds, “Are you sure ma’am? Why would you-”

But he was silenced by, “Do your job, or I’ll tell father you were incompetent at following directions and have you fired.” She snapped.

The driver swallowed, quickly realizing either way, he was out of a job. If he took her back, her father would be furious that he wasn’t able to get her to her location. If he took her to where she wanted, he’d be furious that he took her to the edge of the city where she would be front page news if she was found out. He sighed, “Very well madam,” and turned to a street leading toward the ocean. It was a silent 5 minute drive when they reached their destination, he stopped the car, “We’re here.” He said, “Where exactly are you meeting your friend?” He asked.

Hinata got out, pushing the suitcase before her. “That’s for me to know and for you not to find out. Return home and tell my father that I’m with my friends. Do not tell him where I met them, just that I rendezvoused with them and am now with them. Understand?” She ordered, a curt nod. “Good. Goodbye we might never see each other again.” She said and she was heading toward the ocean.

She saw the car start up again and pull out before U-turning back down the road. She kept going, remembering what Kiba said. “ _A small house near the ocean. Can’t miss it ,considering it’s the only one there._ ” The dirt quickly fell into jagged rock formations as she neared the ocean of which she could smell the salty breeze and hear the crashing of the waves. She remembered when she was younger, her parents had taken her and her newborn sister on a cruise on a part of the ocean that was a no fire zone. She was amazed to see the ocean a different color than the sickly green at Fume City.

She felt her arm jerk and turned to see her suitcase had caught on a rock. She sighed and went to dislodge it. She saw a sharp rock had pierced the suitcase but not enough that everything was coming out. She got her suitcase off it and continued.

Within 3 minutes of walking and taking a quick break to get a snack, she saw it. A small orange house with a red roof. She stopped then looked around and saw, as she was told, no other house or building. She felt her heart race with joy and she made a dash for the house. Her dash slowed to a halting step before she dropped the suitcase and put her hands to her mouth in shock. From the back the house seemed fine but as she came to the side she saw it was broken open like a wrecking ball had come and smashed it for kicks. She remembered her father’s agents telling him that the house was wrecked. She had thought they were lying but she could see the damage wasn’t done with normal means. It looked like something giant had gone and tore through the house. And with that thought a fear grew in her heart, was Naruto alive?

She ran to the front where the front door was gone but left an arch shaped hole. She walked inside, she looked around as she did she could see she was in what looked like a living room. She sniffed and the faint odor of gas guided her to a kitchen with the sink gone, water spraying out and the mangled remains of a stove hanging against a wall. She turned away and continued exploring. Her wanderings eventually led her into the remains of a corridor. She went through it, noticing one door was untouched. She raised her hands then felt a strong pull at her conscious to leave it alone for now. She obeyed and continued walking till she came to the shattered remains of a door. She looked inside and saw a small room. It was also torn up but she could see no bed, but the remains of a bed frame, _‘Odd… why would a thief steal the bed but not the bed frame?’_ She walked inside, stepping gingerly but found her skirt getting caught up on a splinter of wood.

She pulled and her skirt ripped, revealing the bloomers underneath, but she ignored that and kept going forward. She could see toys and books scattered about, Hinata sighed as she looked around and her eyes began to put things back where they were. The books on a bookshelf, the toys scattered about but standing upright. The bed frame with a bed, and on it was… Naruto, alone yet always cheerful despite that. She sighed as she felt a tear on her eye and wiped it away as she wondered how he dealt with the crushing loneliness that he must’ve felt everyday.

She then heard it, a creaking, and she turned around and went to the door but paused when she heard a low growling. She returned to being inside the room and quickly went to the shattered bed frame and hid behind it. She waited, looking out with one eye as she heard the sound of soft and light steps, and the growling, then a sniffing. A pause, then she saw it, a large head poke through the door, the low lighting making it hard to make it out, but she did see a pair of large blue eyes. Her heart then stopped right then and there as the head pushed through and with it the body of a large beast. The head raised up high then sniffed and then looked in her direction.

Hinata was quite sure she was dealing with a mutant and her mind was telling her something that should be impossible. “Come out, and I won’t hurt you.” Came a strangely sounding voice, masculine but with some light feminine tones as well.

Hinata debated, but even as she looked into those blue eyes, the emotional part of her said, _‘I have to know’_ and she stepped out, staring at those eyes which widened.

The creature stepped back, “Hinata? What’re you doing here?” The voice now sounded completely masculine.

Hinata closed her eyes then she stepped forward, opening them. “Naruto-kun is that you?” She asked.

The creature was silent, then it lowered itself and nodded. Hinata walked up but Naruto snarled, “Don’t come near me. Go home I’m… not human anymore.” He said. And he moved, but Hinata stepped forward and reached out, her hands closing on a large brush like tail. He paused then turned back, his teeth bared which were dagger like though she could see a few flat molars. “Let me go, I’m a mutant and a freak, you can’t be near me anymore.” he warned. But she moved forward, grabbing onto his body, noticing the remains of jean pants that almost seemed glued to his lower body. She kept pulling up till she came to his chest which she embraced only to feel something pushing against her face. She blinked then backed away, as she stared then looked closer.

She saw but she couldn’t believe, “Do you… have breasts?” She asked finally.

Naruto sighed, “Yes I do…” he (she?) said, _‘so embarrassing and so big.’_ came the mental afterthought.

Hinata blinked, “You're a girl now?” she couldn’t help but ask.

A low growl, “Not totally I still have my… thing… just got some extra bits now.” he/she said, “I see myself as a guy. Though I'm probably an ‘it’ more than anything.”

He turned and saw her eyes wide with surprise, “You’re a Hermaphrodite!” She said, his head cocked to the side, “A living being that is both male and female. Amazing!” She walked forward and felt the breasts only for Naruto to scoot back.

He growled, “H-hey that feels weird.these things are so big and sensitive...” he acknowledged.

Hinata frowned, “Can I see?” She asked, Naruto blushed. He wasn't sure he was liking this attention but he couldn’t say he hated it totally. For now he would indulge her till she was satisfied surely she would leave after that.

**-The Hyuuga Mansion-**

Hiashi Hyuuga sat in the living room with his younger daughter Hanabi. He read the newspaper while she watched a Super Ranger show, until he heard the door closing and the soft footsteps. He looked and saw the driver walking toward the kitchen, “Did my daughter arrive safely?” he asked.

The driver froze, “Y-Yes, my lord she did.” He said, unable to hold back the shudder in his voice.

Hiashi lowered the newspaper, sensing something amiss, “And where did she meet her friends, pray tell?” voice deceptively calm. No response. Hiashi stood up and went to where the driver who was shaking, sweat pouring from his face like a running faucet, “Answer the question.” Hiashi demanded, his voice still calm but with a slight edge to it now.

The driver swallowed, “T-The c-city edge lord, n-near the ocean to be exact.” He finally mumbled. Hiashi was silent as he closed his eyes.

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, “Did she tell you to go there or did her friends tell her to go there?” He asked.

The driver lowered his head, “S-She did.” He said after several seconds.

Hiashi walked away heading for the phone on a small table. He grabbed it and hit a speed dial number. Within a ring it was picked up, “Yes, my lord?” came the voice of his agent.

Wasting no time, he gave an order, “I want you and your men to go to the Uzumaki boy’s house. My daughter is there. Apprehend and bring her back here immediately. If the boy is there, do what you will with him. As for my daughter, if she refuses, you have permission to incapacitate her. Fail and the consequences will be severe.” He ordered.

He was quite sure that the agent had given a curt nod, “At once my lord.” The dial tone sounded.

Hiashi hung up the phone and looked at the driver, silent then said, “Take the month off. You’ll receive no vacation pay in that time, but you are not fired, understand?” He said. A nod. “Good, now get out of my sight.” He said and the driver hurried off. Hiashi rubbed his forehead, “This girl will be the death of me.” He sighed and went upstairs to his room to wait.

**-The Uzumaki House-**

Naruto shifted as Hinata ran her hands through his fur. “Amazing, you truly are a modern marvel” She said. Naruto was easily twice her height now, even hunched down on all fours. He still had hands that were covered in light, close setting fur that was thick, not unlike fox fur. In fact, the fur covered almost all of his body, the only exception was a small part of his face covering mainly his jaw cheeks and his forehead. His actual face was still flesh, but now he had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. On the side of his head were a pair of very large ears that were able to move almost completely upright though currently they were pressed against the side of his head. His hair had grown out as well, now reaching down past his shoulders, some of it around the side of his head looking like a lion’s mane. His hands were larger, now covered in golden fur, with dark highlights around the wrist and forearm. With thick, long, powerful fingers and large shining claws, his hands were pressed flat against the ground, allowing him to walk on all fours comfortably.

His feet though had changed into the joint structure of a canine and his feet were now dog-like long claws with soft pads on the bottom of the digits. As for the breasts, they were indeed large, about as big as large pumpkins though with some sag to them. They were not covered in fur as was the middle of his stomach and the large nipples were pink and currently standing erect. She also saw his pants were now sporting a considerable bulge. She flushed as she remembered all the questions she had been asking one after another. _“Is that body hard to maneuver? Which end do you pee out of now? What’s it like walking on all fours? Do you still eat fish or do you more than fish?”_ etc. etc. some questions he answered, others he just looked away. They had been at it for at least 5 minutes.

Naruto looked at her, “Are you done? Go home now, I gotta get a few things before I’m gone for good.” He said. He moved pushing her aside with a slight push of his huge limbs.

She staggered but went back beside him. When he turned away, she ran in front of him, “No! I’m going with you!” She shouted.

The new mutant blinked, “What? Are you crazy, you can’t stay with me! Your father will hunt me down to find you. Plus, you can’t survive out here, you’re… well… pampered.” He said.

The glare he got made him quail slightly to the point a soft squeak escaped his lips. “I don’t care, I… I cannot bear to be in a world where you are absent please… don’t do this to me.” She said, her voice starting strong but now low. “Please let us go together. I will never deny you anything.” She begged.

He rolled his eyes, irritated again, “Apart from leaving me alone.” Naruto growled, sighing, “Look I-” he stopped, then raised his head sniffing. “Someone’s here.” he said, his ears tilted and swiveled, “It’s those suits again.” he growled.

Hinata stood, “My father’s agents,” she said.

Naruto gave a snort, “Good, they can take you home.” he said and he began to move, but stopped when he felt Hinata jump on his back. “Let go! I’m not taking you with me!” He snapped.

But she only held tighter, “Inside! Remember, only incapacitate her, no further!” A voice shouted.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, _‘What kind of parent tells his people to incapacitate his kid!’_ He looked at Hinata and found she was shivering. He lowered his head sighing heavily, _‘I’m gonna regret this,’_ and he moved his head. “I’ll take you to my place for now. Later, you go home, ok?” She didn’t respond.

He crouched down and sprang up through the remains of his roof. He saw below men in suits. In their hands were dart guns. He landed as they turned to face him and bounded for the grate leading to the ocean. He ran in a zigzag motion as the darts fired at him. A series of darts fired in front of his path and he skidded to a halt as he lowered his head to avoid a dart.“On its back! It’s the heiress!” Naruto reached up with one long arm and grabbed Hinata.

He pulled her to his chest, “Hold your breath!” He said as he heard the inhale and he jumped into the ocean. He sunk down, his fur rippling and waving as darts impacted into the water, quickly losing power. He looked around, remembering that there were wild fish that would see him as a meal and more importantly Hinata. He glanced up. Even from the depths, his eyes could see the watery shadows. He waited silently, glancing up but keeping his eyes on the rest of the slightly murky water. He felt Hinata gripping him tightly and knew she was running out of air. He looked up to see the shadows were fading. He swam to the side, seeing the fish that were flopping at the grate, and he swam up and broke the surface of the water. He grunted as he grabbed the bars and pulled himself up along with 30 pounds of extra water on his fur. Hinata gasped as she inhaled deeply, Naruto looking down at her then grabbing a bar to push it forward. It fell forward and he squeezed in his bulk. Holding Hinata with one arm, he put the bar back and set her down.

She panted as she stumbled to the wall and braced on it. Eventually she looked at Naruto who was watching her quietly, “Thank you Naruto-kun.” She panted, and he blushed slightly at that.

He looked down, “N-no problem… come on, I’ll take you to see a doctor.” He said, noting that her ankle had a cut that was bleeding freely. “Blood’s dangerous here.” He reached for her but she backed away.

She looked at him, “I-I can walk just show me where to go.” He paused then nodded, and he jumped over her and landed in front, jerking his head to follow, and follow she did. She made a point to memorize each turn and how far before said turn.

She was amazed at the sewer they were walking on with the pathways, and in the middle was where the water flowed. There was a smell; not pungent but mildly unpleasant.

Eventually she hear voices, “And what were you doing with those demons, huh Jiraiya?” An older female voice said.

A grumble, “Just taking them here for some medicine honey, don’t get like this again.” an old male voice said. There was a slap followed with an “OW! That stings you know!” Naruto gave a grumble of his own.

A pause, “Naruto that you?” The female voice called.

Naruto sighed, “Yes Bacchan, it’s me, I got a patient for you.” He said and he walked up then turned and sat down on his rear, looking like a dog. Hinata blinked then saw a head poke out from a wall. She blinked as she saw a rather young looking woman in her 30’s looking at her. She had blonde hair with large bangs that nearly reached her eyes.

The woman gave a, “Ooooh nice find,” to which Naruto gave a grunt of disapproval, “Come, come, my dear.” She said as Hinata sighed.

She was relieved since she hadn’t expected a human down here, so she walked up, “Hello I am Hinata Hyuuga.” She said, bowing when she approached, but when she did she gasped as she saw a large frog lying on its side rubbing its belly, wearing a yukata with a large white fundoshi, a pipe in one hand. “Oh g-good day sir,” she said nervously.

The woman laughed, “Little girl, do not be surprised just because I don’t look like a mutant,” she said as her bangs wiggled and from them, two stalks appeared not unlike a slug’s. “Doesn’t mean I’m not.” She winked at Hinata’s shocked look. “I guess if it’s not my darling little godson, all other mutants must seem like a culture shock huh?” She guessed.

Hinata blushed, “W-Well, N-Naruto-kun is… u-unique.” Naruto looked away as the woman turned her gaze to him.

She had a raised eyebrow and an amused look, “Kun huh? This girl is a keeper if you ask me, even if she is a Hyuuga.” She said.

Naruto huffed and lowered his upper body. Hinata however was surprised, “Y-You know my family?” She asked.

The woman sighed, “I’m Tsunade and that’s Jiraiya, my husband.” The frog raised the pipe in a salute. “Before me and my husband were mutants, I was a doctor on the surface and he, an informant for the highest bidder. But our businesses were taken over by the Hyuuga family and we were told to leave or else. We had nowhere to go so we went to Drainage City. The food eventually turned us into mutants, but what else can you expect with all that irradiated waste and water? I gained the ability to talk to and control slugs, my husband? He can talk to frogs, breathe underwater, and has an awesome tongue hm, hm, hmmm…” she chuckled, rubbing her cheek. “Ahh, love, so wonderful. Something my godson has yet to realize. Hopefully you’ll help him do that.” she said. “Anyway, you’re free to go, my slugs have already healed you.” She said.

Hinata blinked then looked down, and she turned blue and fainted on the spot. Naruto’s hand shot out, catching her, “You should've told her beforehand.” He said as from Hinata’s ankle a large slug slid off and began crawling up the wall.

Tsunade glared, “And you need to realize when you have someone that will love you for all time.” She said, “Mutant or not, even if she isn’t, if she eats enough of the food, she’ll turn into one. Though I’ve heard rumor that just being near a mutant can cause mutation. Or… maybe that’s why you want her away? To not subject herself to your life? To have her be ‘normal?’” She asked. Naruto looked away but it was answer enough. “Boy, let me tell you one thing. True love is something you get only once in life. ONCE! Once it comes and you give it up, you’ll never get it again.” She warned, “So be careful, because this girl loves you truly, and she would happily take this life to be with you.” Naruto was silent as he held Hinata to his chest and went away.

She sighed, Jiraiya placed a froggy hand on his shoulder, “He’s young and he’s confused. Changing from a man into a mutant isn’t exactly a painless or to be more accurate pleasant feeling, it’s a huge shock to have a new body.” he said. “Remember?” Tsunade nodded.

She held out her hand and petted the slug, “Well either way, she can’t be normal anymore. The taint is already there as it is in all humans.” She said as she rubbed the slug.

Jiraiya sighed, “Well, I’m off to get some ingredients.” He said and he went past her and pressed a button as the wall opened and he got out and jumped into the water ,giving a large croak as he did. Tsunade sighed as she went to the back to check on her slugs.

**-Drainage City, Sewer Pipes-** ****

Naruto walked down the path heading toward a small row of pipes near the ceiling. He jumped onto them and traveled down them to reveal a sizable hole from which light was coming from. He walked inside to reveal a hovel where most of the items from his house now lay. He went to the bed and laid Hinata down and began to move about. In the wall was a refrigerator that was bound to an electrical cable keeping the machine running. On several walls were small lamps that were also rigged with electric cables with a small light switch underneath that was near the entrance. His bed, where Hinata laid, was directly in the middle of the new home. He opened it and saw nothing but fish. He sighed knowing he couldn’t feed her that. He grabbed a few fishes into his mouth and closed the fridge, leaving to bargain for food.

Shortly after he left, Hinata stirred then rose from her sleep. She blinked then remembered the slug and touched down where it had been only to find smooth skin, _‘D-Did a slug heal me? I thought the slugs were maneaters now.’_ She had heard stories of miners and even workers of other professions coming across nests of slugs only to find out the slimy creatures were able to eat human beings! She was relieved though she hadn’t been attacked by one.

She saw the light and realized she was in some kind of den. As she looked around she had a good idea where she was. _‘This is Naruto-kun’s new home.’_ She realized. She got up and began to walk around to see everything. She was impressed by the fact that everything was powered by rigging the cables together. When she opened the fridge, she saw it was filled to the brim with fish, of many different kinds. But she saw these fish were unusually large and bloated. It kinda gave her the creeps, so she closed the fridge.

She barely had time to look around when she heard soft paw pads. She turned to the only entrance there was and saw Naruto walking back. In his hands was a food container, and he held it out and she took it. She opened it to reveal cooked fried rice, with some eggs and pieces of meat. “Eat, you need to regain your strength.” He said and he walked to the bed, circled once then laid down watching her. Hinata saw a small plastic fork taped to the side and pulled it off and opened it to start eating. It had a wonderful aroma and an equally wonderful taste. As she stirred and ate, she realized she hadn’t answered a very important question.

She looked up at Naruto who eyes were half-lidded, “How did you transform?” She asked.

His eyes opened and he sighed, “Where I lived as you saw was close to the ocean and a drainage pipe. Fish for some reason like to gather around that pipe. Big fish at that. Whenever I didn’t have enough money to afford food, I ate those. When my parents were around, we only ate them on occasion, but with them gone, I didn’t have much money skills and didn’t know where to get a good price. So I ate those more often than not. Eventually I ate one too many. I got stomach cramps and when I did eat, nothing else would stay down. So I kept eating them, and as I ate, I eventually began to transform.” He held up his hand looking at it. “It was quick but painful. Within 4 days, I was transformed, but I was much smaller originally. I just got to this size like yesterday though I’m pretty sure I’m still getting bigger. Anyway, that’s about it.” He said, lowering his hand.

Hinata ate, silently listening. She then looked in the fridge. “Are the fish in there the ones from the pipe?” She asked. He frowned and nodded, “Soooo, if I ate that I’d be like you?” She asked.

Naruto snarled, “Nothing is worth going through that experience!” He snapped, “Don’t think it’s something that can be rationalized because it can’t! Nothing is worth becoming a mutant.” he said.

He flushed red and lowered his head. “I-I… I’m not worth that.” He said after a while. She set her meal down, walked up to up him and hugged his head. He didn’t resist as his nostrils smelled her body. Even with the sewer, he could smell the scent of flowers on her ,a scent that relaxed him, making him close his eyes as a gentle rumbling emitted from his chest.

She smiled, “I think you’re worth that.” They were silent for about a minute before Hinata released him. She went to grab her meal and went back to him to sit down. She ate next to him before another question came to her,.“What was that slug on me? I thought it was one of those man-eating ones!”

Naruto nodded, “That was a healing slug. Tsunade-baachan can talk to slugs with telepathy. That’s why she has the slug stalks. She can control them too. As for how she made them, well apparently, years ago she found one slug that could make wounds close up really quick and had a special mucus that works like an antiseptic. After that, she spent many years breeding new species for newer maladies. She’ll admit though she doesn’t have a fix for everything but does have a quite a few. She’s probably the best doctor in both cities.” He explained.

Hinata gave an ‘ohhhh’ of understanding, then realized something, “You called her baachan… is she your grandmother?” She asked though she quite remembered her calling Naruto her ‘god-son.’

The mutant shook his head, “Nah, she’s my godmother. My parents knew about her since before I was even born. They used to take me down to see her either to chat or for a medical check-up. Apparently I was notorious for trying to go near the man-eating slugs. She’d say that was ‘reckless but fearless.’ I figure she was right.” He said, a slight smile on his lips.

The heiress paused, looking down at her meal, “Do you remember?” she finally asked after a long pause.

He cocked his head, “Remember what?”

She sighed, “Remember when we first met?” She waited as he turned his head from side to side, thinking, eventually he shook his head. She smiled,” I wouldn’t exactly blame you considering what happened.” She said. She finished eating and set the food aside. After several seconds, she began,.“About 12 years ago I was heading home when I was ambushed by some students from school. They began to tease and make fun of me because of my eyes.” She said pointing to her pearl like orbs. “My family has a genetic mutation that was caused due to exposure to the chemicals here. Our eyes are white instead of any other color, but we aren’t blind. That being said, some of us are born with them white and some of us are born with normal eyes, only for it to turn white eventually. I was the second case.” Naruto felt a strange tugging in his mind.

He had a vague vision of a little girl with dark hair crying while several boys crowded around her, laughing and jeering at her. “I was so scared and embarrassed and they were picking on me… till someone came and told them to ‘Leave her alone! She might have white eyes but at least she has prettier eyes than you!’ They stopped and stepped back. And…” she looked up and saw Naruto’s eyes were wide with realization as he had fully remembered what happened next.

He had charged the boys only to get knocked down by a punch to the face. He had then endured a brutal stomping till his parents came with the boys’ parents who gave them a strict scolding as well as a beating of their own. A bruised and bloody Naruto was taken away but before that, Hinata had grabbed his hand and tearfully told him ‘sorry and thank you so much.’ He had replied, ‘A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be bullied cause you look better than they do!’ And his parents took him to Tsunade to get patched up.

  
Naruto lowered his head, ashamed he had forgotten this. “So from then on?” He asked. Hinata smiled and nodded, “Huuuuh…” he sighed. “You can stay for tonight, but tomorrow you really should leave.” He got to his feet, stretching his hands out, back raised not unlike a cat stretching. He then then circled his bed a few times till he stopped, lowering his body, and laid his head on his hands and closed his eyes. Hinata watched as he slept, then walked forward and snuggled up as close she could, and closed her own eyes, going to sleep.

**-The next day-**

Hinata woke up to find her lying on the bed with Naruto utterly gone. She blinked as she sat up, rubbed her eyes, her mouth opening to yawn slightly. She rubbed her head and looked around, seeing a small package on the ground. She grabbed it and opened it, revealing some curry with some strange meat covered by the sauce. She shrugged, and grabbing the chopsticks,began to eat. She could say for sure that it wasn’t the best breakfast, but if she was going to live here, she would have to adapt to the food and terrain. She heard the pipes rattle and saw Naruto walking toward her. In his mouth was a bundle of clothes. He walked up to her and opened his mouth letting it fall out. The clothes were surprisingly dry considering where they had been seconds earlier.

He shook his body and looked away, “Those belonged to my mother. They should fit you for when you wash up.” He said.

Hinata swallowed and grabbed one, “Wash where? How?” She asked.

He lowered his head. “When you’re ready, I’ll take you to get washed.” he said cryptically. “Finish eating first. It’ll be a long walk back to your place.” He said.

The white eyed girl looked at him. “I’m not going back.”

Naruto turned, “You should.”

Hinata frowned, “I don’t want to.” She countered.

A growl came from his throat, “What could I have that you don’t?” He snarled.

She lowered her head, “Freedom.” his snarl died out. “Being home is like being in a gilded cage, I’m not allowed to bring anybody to my place, I’m forced to do things I don’t want to do. I’m told to make ‘friends’ to practice my negotiating and social skills for the sake of the company.” She said, her voice deep with lament and sadness,.“Wealth is a burden, not a gift. I can’t do anything with the money except be molded into a tool of my father’s choosing. I’d rather be poor and disassociated from my family than be rich only to become a soulless and cold person.” Naruto was silent as he considered her words. He sighed, wishing he could tell her otherwise but knew that even if he did, she would still prefer to be with him than back home.

He then inhaled and made his decision. _‘I’d rather she be happy than sad… I just hope I can make her happy.’_ He moved to her and pressed his head against her back, “You can stay but this isn’t an easy life. Be ready to work for your worth.”

She smiled, putting down the food and turned and hugged his large head warmly, “Thank you.” She said, unaware of the mutant’s crimson cheeks due to feeling her breasts.

He pulled away and huffed, “F-Finish eating, I gotta work, over there.” He pointed toward a broken wall. “There’s a pipe that’s pouring out clean water, it could be hot or cold, it depends. You can use the heating stove to warm yourself up.” he said, “There’s a towel amongst the clothes I brought. Use that to dry off.” He turned and padded toward the exit while Hinata grabbed the meal and continued eating.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto walked down the watery sewer passage, taking care to not step on one of the many sinkholes that littered the water filled pipe. Eventually the sound of pickaxes digging caught his ear and he increased his speed. He came to a turn, and in it was a group of people working pickaxes, shovels and hammers in hand while others had cement devices that were hanging from the ceiling to smea on the cement while steel pipes kept the ceiling from falling. There was a small bridge that led to a pathway that was straight ahead in front of Naruto..

Standing on the bridge was a large robot with long black hair, and a large black metal body, with thin arms and legs, but huge hands and feet. It had a steel jaw that contrasted it’s equally large black head and beady glowing eyes. It turned to face Naruto, it’s eyes flashing and blinking. “Naruto Uzumaki punching in at 7:40 A.M.” it said and it turned back to the workers. Naruto walked past the robot and approached one of the tunnels in development and held up a clawed hand. The diggers parted. Naruto went in just enough that his upper body was inside, and claws outstretched, he began to stab the rock then move his hand to the side and down. He retracted his hand and then clenching it into a fist he punched the rock wall, causing it to shatter and fall down. He began to punch through the now weakened rock while the other workers worked on expanding the hole making it wider and wider.

Naruto got this job shortly after his mutation. As it turned out, the residents of Drainage City were growing daily to the point that Fume City approved of the residents expanding the pipes to accommodate the new tenants. They sent some O.S. Bots to manage the construction, short for Organic Sentience sometimes called Bio-roids, and so far, there were 6 pipeways being made, including the one Naruto was currently working on. The Bots handled everything from pay, to company orders, and even security. They were extremely powerful and could handle most threats from the sewers of Drainage City but there were rumors that they could be destroyed, but doing so destroyed the money they contained as well. As a result, nobody tried to attack them, not even for money.

Naruto kept punching and carving out the hole till a loud beeping sounded from the O.S. Bot. “30 Minute Lunch Break.” It shouted.

Naruto stopped his work and turned and padded away to go to the lunch station that was nearby, making sure he had enough sen to pay for it. Money in Drainage City was also different, called Sen instead of Yen. The value of Sen was much lower compared to yen. A single yen was worth 3.84 Sen. When he had gone underground, he was surprised to find that he was ‘rich’ compared to most Drainage Dwellers. He got in the line, waiting for his turn and as he did, he remembered Hinata and decided he would get a lunch for her too.

**-Much Later on, Naruto’s Burrow-**

Hinata sat down, reading a book she had found on the ground; It was an old one, but was a fantasy story about a handsome prince who had turned into a hideous beast due to his own cruel heart by a beautiful enchantress posing as a ugly woman. The lunch she had gotten from Naruto was quite good and she had learned what her breakfast was: rat curry, which at first disgusted her then she realized that it was quite delicious and would eat it again as long as she imagined it to be beef instead of rat. Now she was just waiting for Naruto. She was planning on giving him a cooked meal for dinner and gave him a list of things to buy. She hoped that the city had some vendor that had some of the ingredients she had put down. She heard the rattling of the pipes and the rustling of a bag, and she looked and saw Naruto’s form walking toward her, a plastic bag in his mouth.

He walked up to her, set down the bag and gave a wide yawn. She looked at all his teeth curiously before he closed his mouth, “Tired, going to sleep… see you in the morning…” he mumbled, and went to the bed, circled around it twice then laid down eyes closed. He was snoring within seconds. Hinata sighed and grabbed the bag. She pulled out a 4 pound bag of rice, a vegetable that looked like potatoes and green onions, and finally wrapped up hunk of tofu. She smiled and went to the fridge, opening it and placing the foodstuff inside.

That all settled, she turned to Naruto who had shifted on his back, rear leg held up, twitching while his front paws twitched and shuddered. She walked up to him, moved past his breasts and rubbed his stomach soothingly, his twitching stopped and eventually a rumble emerged from his throat. Smiling, she walked up to his torso and nestled herself inside and closed her eyes to sleep but she barely began to drift when she smelled something and felt something poking her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto’s body was shuddering again.

Concerned she pushed off, and saw he was wriggling slightly, his face pained. She looked and saw a large bump in his torn pants. She went to his pants and searched desperately for a zipper. Once she found it and grabbed it, she pulled it down and then grabbed his pants and pulled them up and off. The moment she did, she got slapped in the face by something large, wet, hard and dark pink! She staggered back as she grabbed her nose which was covered in some strange, hot juice. She pulled it away and found it was quite gooey. She held it up and opened her eyes to see a clear and viscous fluid stretching from her hands. She looked back at his now bare crotch and flushed red as she saw his cock.

While she knew he still had it, she hadn’t expected to see it anytime soon. It had grown with his body and while it was much larger than a normal human’s, it wasn’t so large that sex with a person was inconceivable... just probably very painful at first. It stood at least 2 feet long, nearly reaching his breasts. It was pink with a dark coloration, almost making it maroon in color. The head was the head of a human cock but was slightly more pointed like a dog’s cock. She noted that there was a slight bulge near the base of his cock kinda like the knot of said canine’s. She also saw his balls, large ones the size of basketballs and covered entirely in fur.

Hinata took a moment to get rid of the pre-cum, as she had deduced from her face and approached Naruto. She could see his cock throbbing, possibly in tune with his heartbeat. She looked at it closely and could smell the musk coming off it. The smell enough to make her drop her inhibitions and just pounce him. She theorized that if she ingested something of Naruto, she would probably turn into a female version of him. Though that was a slim chance and something Naruto wouldn’t approve of. Had it been her father, she wouldn’t have dared try to be like the mutant fox before her. But her desire and her love for Naruto urged her to be one with him and to be like him. She grabbed the head of his length and opened her mouth, placing her lips on his head and sucked in his juices,swallowing. It was a very sour, salty taste, unpleasant but for him, she would endure it.

She sighed, and looked at his length which was still hard and wondered what to do next. Eventually, she just decided to try and slide his pants back on but after several attempts found she could only get it to over half the body. She sighed and went around to Naruto’s back and snuggled in to sleep.

**-The Next Day-**

Hinata woke to find a plate of rat curry in front of her, and she took it and ate it quietly. As she did, she felt her skin itch, but ignored it. She would wash up shortly after eating. She finished and found that despite the meat being rat, it felt a lot like beef. The taste was a little odd but not enough to be unappetizing. She got up and stripped off the dress she wore and feeling the itch again, scratched her stomach. She felt something weird, strands of hair on her stomach but she dismissed it and went to wash up. She was determined to cook Naruto a meal tonight.

**-The day afterward-**

When Hinata woke up today she found, to her shock and delight, the strands of hair were thickening, becoming fur, and unlike Naruto’s rich golden, her’s was a dark blue, much like her hair. Initially, Hinata was overjoyed. _‘I’m becoming like Naruto-kun!’_ was her first thought. Then she realized that Naruto wouldn’t take this news quite well. He was quite against her being here, and to find out that not only did she ingest a part of him but was transforming as a result of that, she was quite sure he’d never trust her enough to keep her around him. So she would have no choice but to hide it. _‘Shouldn’t be too hard._ ’ She thought, just wearing clothes should cover this up, but she couldn’t even begin to think that more transformations would occur to her, some that would prove very difficult to keep hidden

**-And the day after that-**

When Hinata woke this morning, she found that mouth felt odd. When she opened her mouth and reached in, she felt her teeth had begun to change, her canines becoming larger and more pronounced. When she closed her mouth, she could feel it digging slightly into her gums, though thankfully not enough that it broke through her fleshy gum tissue. But that wasn’t the only change, the fur on her stomach was becoming thicker and starting to now spread out to the rest of her body. She began to wear looser dresses to cover that up.

**-The following day-**

This time, she awoke to a slight pain in her buttocks and reached down to find a small nub of flesh that she could wiggle freely. More of her teeth were starting to sharpen into fangs, and the fur was starting to reach her breasts and her hips. Also, she began to start feeling weak sensations from her fur, making her sometimes twitch under her dress. She eventually had Naruto get some hot wax paper to painfully peel it off. She hoped it would be enough.

**-And the Next day-**

The day following that, she noticed her breasts were larger, but the weight did not increase. If anything, it decreased. A quick pat down revealed muscles that were starting to form on her body. Her bra which could fit her D-cup bust quite well was now a little tight around her bust and she could feel the straps digging into her flesh. Also, she was distressed to find fur growing back where she had waxed it off. Not only that, but it grew back in thicker quantities and now was extending to the beginning of her joints. She had a feeling that if kept pulling it out, it would come back thicker than before. For now, she would just leave it alone, and worried about covering the rest of her body.

**-And the Day after that-**

Hinata was beginning to get worried about her changes as now her limbs were starting to extend longer and longer. She was getting taller and lankier, her fur now at her shoulders and extending down her legs. Her bust thankfully didn’t grow but it still felt tight around her chest and back. She was quite sure that Naruto was starting to note the changes as he would stare at her long before laying his head down to sleep. She was grateful that he worked all days in the week to not notice her changes. Then again, cooking for him was another distraction, though it was getting harder with her longer limbs. She just hoped she didn’t change anymore tomorrow. 

**-Current Day-**

Today her vagina was getting bigger; along with that, all her other transformations were progressing still. Her fur was now starting to branch out to her limbs, which had grown by half a foot now, her canines were now growing, and her front teeth were forming into fangs now, to the point they now meshed together quite neatly. Her breasts were now getting close to F-cups and were gaining quite a bit of perk as well. Hinata quickly realized that she would be unable to hide her mutation for much longer and she hypothesized that pretty soon her face and neck would start turning soon, and when they did, she would suffer Naruto’s anger. However, she knew if she talked to him, he would be angry either way. For her, it was a lose-lose situation. She sighed as she went to the fridge to pull out a fish only to realize that there were only 2 left. She would have to tell Naruto to get some more fish.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto punched the rock wall but his body was on autopilot. He was thinking of Hinata. Since allowing her to stay, he found himself growing more and more attached to her. When he came home, she would have a hot meal ready for him from the fish he had and the ingredients he had brought her. The food was quite good and it reminded him of his mother. Also, he quite liked how she would flush red and poke her fingers when he said her food was delicious.

There was also the fact he would wake up with her snuggling against him. He would do his best to make sure she didn’t wake up when he did, using his tail to gently set her down as he got up for work. However, he had caught her scent each time he did so and he had to admit, it was drawing a certain reaction from him that he was quite afraid of at the moment. He was being sexually drawn to her now and was having trouble containing his lustful desires. _‘Though is it really lustful at this point?’_ He wondered. He couldn't deny he was attracted to her. He liked her cooking, found her to be overall cute, and admired that she had yet to complain once about her current situation. There was also what his godmother said about her.

He remembered it quite vividly, _“Boy, let me tell you one thing. True love is something you get only once in life. ONCE! Once it comes and you give it up, you’ll never get it again.”_ He gave a growl at the words, then he breathed out from his nostrils and sighed. He pulled back and looked at the rock wall as it was carved out with the works and their hammers, chisels, and sledgehammers. When he thought about it recently, he felt that Hinata was different somehow but he couldn’t think how exactly. But perhaps his mind was playing tricks. He worked 7 days a week for 12 hours a day. He slotted it all to the back of his mind and went back to work.

**-Naruto’s Hollow, Later on-**

Naruto jumped onto the pipes and headed home to smell the meal cooking he walked in eager to eat. Hinata was sitting down reading a book. He saw the plate of food and approached it, Hinata looked at him and smiled “Naruto-kun we need more fish, we’re running low.” He nodded and walked to the plate of food laid out for him. He grabbed it and sat down to eat. As he did, he looked at Hinata who shuffled slightly. He looked away and kept eating, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Naruto finished quickly and he walked to his bed and performed the slow circling before lying down to rest. He looked at Hinata one more time then closed his eyes to sleep.

Hinata stared at Naruto and she bit her lips, blood flowing slightly as her new fangs broke into her lips. She felt so hot, she wanted to rip off the clothes that hid her fur that was now spreading to arms and legs but she couldn’t. Her new tail was now several inches long and also growing thick blue bushy fur with a white brush tip. Desires upon desires filled her mind so much that her head ached. She wanted to just go out and eat something alive and hot, to show Naruto her transforming body, to jump on his cock and mate with it till her belly was swollen with his seed and young. But she bit her lip and suppressed the desires. She went to him hesitantly, then moved so that she was behind him and rested her head against his back and falling asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

When Hinata woke up this time, she found she was laying on the bed and that there was a shadow over her. She sat up and found Naruto standing over her, a frown on his face. Her hand went up to push the hair from her eyes past her ears, when she felt them. Two large fur covered ears. She shuddered as she became aware of why he was still there. Tears began to form on her eyes as she waited for his angry shouting. But he didn’t shout, he just sat there, looking down, “What started it?” He asked, finally.

She blushed as she began to run her hands over and over each other, “A-A few n-nights back you’re pants were… bulging and you looked uncomfortable, I-I rushed to pull them off but when I did I… I…” she trailed off her face utterly crimson.

Naruto could guess from there what happened. His DNA got on her, and as a result, she was turning into him. When he first thought of it, he was furious at both her and himself. Her because she was once again throwing away normalcy for him, and at himself for his damned dreams of her he had that night. But he drifted back on his godmother’s words and knew that to be angry was wrong, if anything he should be grateful that she was going so far for him even if it was somewhat involuntary. He saw her shuddering, quivering with fear at his next words. He moved rising from his back legs and began to circle around her. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball.

Hinata was surprised when she felt Naruto’s fur around her body and even more so when she felt his hot rough tongue licking her cheek. She looked up and saw him licking her cheek then the back of her neck. She was confused, and he stopped and lowered his head so her cheek was against her own. His body vibrated as he gave a rumbling purr. She pulled her head back, “W-What are you doing?” She asked.

Naruto was silent, then he raised his head, “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting before. I was selfish thinking of myself without considering how you actually felt. I just wanted you to have a normal life, but in this city both Drainage and Fume, normal is not exactly ‘normal’ to the rest of the world.” He said. “I want things to be happy for both of us… if… that’s ok with you?” he asked.

Tears of joy streamed from her eyes and she hugged his head tightly sobbing, “Yes! Oh yes please! Let us be happy together!” She said.

Naruto felt her breasts and he raised his head slightly, “So what are the changes so far?” he asked.

The former princess blushed, “U-umm… I-I’ll show you.” She said, and he understood and uncurled from her as she released him and he raised his head just enough to see her whole body. She grabbed the dress and pulled it off. Naruto saw the fur, the extended limbs, enlarged breasts, and puffy labia. He inhaled her and he could smell her hormones and sexaul juices. He felt his loins stir. He knew that if he was to truly accept her, he would have to make her his body and soul. He would have to mark her in a way that other mutants would know otherwise. But he couldn’t now. He saw her looking at his pants which he knew were probably bulging slightly.

Naruto walked forward, “Later tonight.” he said, “I have to go to work.” He said, and he padded off. “You can eat the fish. If anything, it might speed up the process.” And he was out and heading for his job, making sure to submerge himself to let the cool water kill his boner. Hinata sat there then sighed with relief and flopped onto the bed before quickly moving so she wasn’t squashing her new tail. She laid there, then sat up and realizing. _‘Later tonight… does that mean he’ll…. Oh my god… does that mean we’ll be…’_ She turned pink as she thought about Naruto’s phallus and knew she would have to make herself presentable. With that in mind, she went to the makeshift shower to wash up.


	2. Dawn of a new species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is slowly mutating but she'll learn that such changes has painful changes in store and she'll need his support for her transformation.

Hinata sat on her knees, her heart thudding in her chest, her body sweating only for the sweat to be absorbed into her new fur. Her ears twitched, bouncing slightly, her bare breasts rising and falling as she inhaled and exhaled. She reached for her neck and felt the fur growing there too, as she ran her hand up, feeling the short fur around it as well, the transformation was progressing even now. She reached for her ears, gently touching and smoothing them over. She knew they’d be much longer. Naruto’s own ears were definitely 10 inches long last she measured, she’d hoped she’d get them close to the same length.

She looked at her breasts, compared to Naruto’s, they were small but maybe that was due to his huge body. What Hinata didn’t know was that if Naruto was more human sized, her breasts would be currently equal to his. She frowned, then looked up when the ground shook. Looking, she saw Naruto’s hulking form. In his mouth were fish, the same bloated fish that were in his fridge. He stepped in front of her, blinked, breathing through his nose, then he moved to the fridge. She heard a crack and the splattering of fish, and she looked and saw Naruto’s jaw extending much farther than she thought, the fish splattering on the ground. There was another crack and he snapped his jaws back before shaking his head and walking back to Hinata.

He blushed slightly as his pants bulged and, she noticed, were dripping with a clear fluid. She swallowed and couldn’t hold her tongue, it coming out to lick her lips. His own lips twitched, both of them having the same feral, bestial sensations filling them. But the human side told them to be patient, to be human. He stood over her and then lowered his head and she reached upward and grabbed his face, pulling it in for a kiss. Their first kiss was soft and gentle and quickly became hot and passionate. She could smell the pre coming from his cock, her instincts took over and she growled, a low growl, part animal part human. They parted and Naruto leaned back, moving to sit on his rear. As he did, he grabbed Hinata pulling her up. She didn’t struggle but squeaked as she felt his large hands on her body.

He lifted her up over his schlong. For a brief second, he paused, wanting to just impale her right then and there. But the animal inside him told him ‘not now, she’s not ready.’ He pulled her close and then lowered her onto his lap. She looked at him confused, “Not yet… you’re not like me yet… but when you are, we can go all the way. For now we go slow.” He said gently. She smiled and nodded, as she pushed up, lips pursed and he gave the kiss she was seeking. His dick throbbed and she parted and turned to face his length.

She swallowed as she realized why Naruto said what he said.  _ ‘I’m not like him. My body is still human, I need a body like him to handle him fully which means, I need to do… this!’ _ She wrapped her arms around his length, which was almost as thick as her, and began to rub her body against his, getting her fur wet and sticky along with her skin, determined to engrave as much of his DNA as possible into her body. She even licked the slightly salty precum. She winced at the taste but began to cup her hands and pool the slimy, clear fluid in her hands, and she gulped it down. The second time was much better than the first. She stood up but struggled as Naruto shuddered. She blinked as she turned her head. He was flushed red and panting, his eyes twitching with pain.

She flushed red. Her right foot was standing on his right nut, so she quickly stepped up so she was using his legs. “S-Sorry.” She said sheepishly. He smiled slightly and she felt his dick throb slightly, she looked at the head. It was still human in shape, but slightly more pointed as before like a canine’s. But the size was quite daunting, it was taller than her, and almost as thick as her body.  _ ‘I must be like him… my human body is not enough to satisfy him!’  _ She began to rub his length up and down with her whole body again. Naruto huffed and puffed as she did this, his dick throbbing with small amounts of actual cum mixing with the pre, giving it a white cloudy look.

Naruto could feel it coming, his balls engorging as they began to get ready to spill their hefty load. He gave a warning growl but that didn’t stop her. She reached up, circling around him and she pulled his massive cock down so it was aimed at her face. She opened her mouth and wrapped it around the head, the first blast of cum hit her mouth and went straight into her stomach. She held out valiantly, but after 4 seconds she had to pull away. She coughed as she watched through teary eyes as his dick blasted cum into a wall with such force it splattered everywhere.

His dick bounced up, a hot stream of jizz shooting everywhere as he unloaded everything. For nearly a minute, he spurted out hot sticky loads of cum. When he finally stopped, he sighed and looked around. The ceiling was dripping with cum and the floor was nearly a pool of it. Hinata was walking toward him covered in the gooey substance. She would lick off what she could, swallowing it all, even though her stomach was already bulging full of the substance.

Naruto huffed and pushed himself up and back onto all fours, pushing his face against her’s, rubbing it in affection as she responded by doing the same. They both did this till eventually, Naruto stopped and began to walk around her till he eventually curled around her. She felt his hot tongue licking her face and chest, his tongue slightly pulling at her fur but she tolerated it. The feel of his tongue was heavenly. It was rough, yet soft; wet, yet warm. She wondered if this is how most younger animals felt when they were being licked by their parents. Eventually he stopped and snuggled his head close as he fell asleep, Hinata leaned her head in close to his head and resting on a cheek, she closed her own eyes for sleep.

**-Hinata’s Dream-**

_ Hinata was a mutant, covered in dark blue fur, her body as powerful as it was large. She could stand over the average human and her mouth was full of sharp teeth. She stood equal to Naruto, the two curled in a circle, looking like the legendary yin yang symbol with their eyes as the circles. They leaned in kissing, even as Naruto mounted her, his cock sliding into her folds, yet even with her large body, she could feel it bulging against her skin, he was so large! She loved it and loved him. He was so huge… and getting bigger. She looked as he got bigger and bigger, his body becoming larger, his breasts expanding, his muscles bulging, multiple tails swinging behind him, his fur changing color. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy, his weight crushing her legs. _

**-Naruto’s Home-**

A loud crack woke up Hinata along with a sudden sharp sense of pain. Naruto had uncurled from her and was examining her critically as she panted and gasped, writhing on the floor as her legs began to bend unnaturally. Naruto’s head was against her’s. “Shhhh,” he said, “It’s ok, your legs are reshaping. It’ll hurt. Hold me.” She did as told, wrapping her torso against his head, crying out with each loud snap and crack as her legs bent, reshaping to allow her to comfortably walk on four limbs while allowing her to be on two legs as well. Her feet also changed, growing, the joints of the toes now bending so she could walk on them but also allow her to walk on her soles as well. She could also feel fur starting to grow on her feet too.

Naruto’s head vibrated as he purred, the feel of the vibration soothing Hinata even as she clung to him with her sweaty body. After an hour, her bones finally set in and her next stage in her transformation was complete as she looked at her legs. They now resembled the typical quadruped hind legs, but the feet were different. Despite the upraised toes, an experimental curl showed they could flatten down to normal. However her concern was learning how to walk. “I’ll teach you later on, ok? For now, let’s sleep a bit longer ok?” He said.

Hinata smiled, “Thank you.” She said and she moved, pushing herself so that she wasn’t hugging his face anymore. He curled around her again, though in a larger circle this time. Within seconds, the rumble of his snores emerged. Slowly, painfully, she too was lulled by his rumbling.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Hinata awoke to find Naruto entering back into his little home, his fur wet. He shook himself, getting most of the water off and walked up to her. “Morning!” He said. She stretched and yawned, then she inhaled through her nose, and she was hit with what seemed to be hundreds of different smells at once. She choked on the smell, gasping and Naruto closed in on her quickly, her eyes rolling as she gasped. “Oh no,” he groaned and he grabbed her and carried her off to where the pipe leaked out water. He placed her head under the water making sure it went down her nostrils but not into it.

She spluttered and inhaled. “Breathe through your mouth.” Naruto ordered and she did so, taking lungfuls of air. “So your sense of smell has been enhanced too. This is gonna be hard. I talked with my boss, and he’ll give me a few days off. Ok, first off we need to limit your sense of smell. Keep your head under the pipe, I’ll get a towel.” He went off and Hinata did so, once again breathing through her mouth though occasionally, unavoidably, inhaling through her nose.

The water deadened the smell so she wasn’t overwhelmed again. Naruto returned, in his mouth was a white towel. He grabbed it and held it to the pipe till it was soaked. Hinata realized his intent and held up her hands to grab it. He handed her the towel, and she wrung the water so it was damp, then she wrapped it around her face, making sure it was around her nostrils. This would kill most smells so she wouldn’t get a sensory overload. “Alright, you ready? I’ll teach you how to breathe first, now…” and thus her lessons began.

For the day, Naruto would have her hug onto his stomach and the two would go from place to place, letting Hinata smell different things. Hinata had to become accustomed to her new sense of smell. It took at least an hour to just get used to the smell of the sewer, and they went from there to a plain where she got used to that, and then to the ocean where she got used to that. When they went back into the sewers, Hinata had the towel raised allowing her to smell. She was surprised with what she smelt, the rank smell of trash, blood, a gaseous smell and… Naruto’s body, it was the first time she smelled it, and just inhaling it made her heart speed up.

As she sniffed, her mind began to filter these smells, allowing her to smell them without suffering a migraine. She kept sniffing till eventually she could identify each one and their intensity without a splitting headache, yet there was one smell she kept wanting to smell. Naruto paused then he lowered his head looking at her. “You ok?” He asked as she leaned forward and sniffed his face, her nose getting his scent. She felt her pussy start to produce juices and she licked his nose. He flushed red and raised his head, “L-Let’s go home for now.” He said, somewhat embarrassed yet happy for the lick.

Naruto sat at the entrance to his home, watching as Hinata walked on shaky legs, practicing first walking on all fours. Her body had changed even more. She was taller and her body also more bulky, thickening with strong muscles as her nails were becoming claws. Her hair was also growing out, becoming longer and more voluminous, her fur was also getting a silky sheen as well and now covered her body the same way Naruto’s did. Hinata also didn’t bother wearing clothes anymore, deciding to let her fur cover her body completely.

Her breasts were also getting considerably larger too. If they had been the same size, they would’ve seen that Hinata’s breasts were now bigger than Naruto’s, but not by much. Hinata remembered back when she was younger how she used to walk on all fours pretending to be a cat. She didn’t know why but it had been easier back then. Now she stumbled and fell on herself several times just like this very second, tripping over her front paws and hitting the ground with her chin. “Remember, the left front goes up, the right back leg goes up.” Naruto advised.

She growled with frustration. She didn’t think such a simple movement would be so difficult. She felt so horribly useless as she got up and tried again. Naruto watched her, when she stumbled this time, he got up and walked to her. When he was near her, he slid his hand under her stomach and lifted her up, his muscle bulging as he held her up. “When you used to walk did you ever swing your arms?” He asked. Hinata blinked then remembered doing so, she nodded “Think of it like that, but walking on all fours.” he said.

She gave him a confused look then her eyes widened with comprehension. She looked down to see he was still holding her up and moved her limbs experimentally. She moved her left rear leg forward but her left front leg moved too. But she didn’t stop, she kept going, making her rear legs move quicker while slowing her front legs till eventually her feet were in step. She stepped forward and slowly turned, adjusting how she stepped. “You’re getting it.” Naruto said, “Alright take a break later on, I’ll take you outside to run.” He said.

Hinata smiled, proud of her achievement and of Naruto’s approval, then she realized, “How long did it take for you to learn how to move like this?” She asked.

Naruto was silent. “2 days, and that was during the transformation. In truth, I’ve been transforming for months now, but most of it was internal. That’s why my muscles bulked up. My organs were mutating long before my limbs did. But due to recent events, it sped up when I ate the fish at that drainage pipe.” He sat down.

He then looked up thoughtful. “It took me a little over a week to fully transform. During that time, I realized my body would change and how I moved would too so during the change I practiced walking on all fours. I’ll tell you it hurt, but within 2 days, I could move about. It was just adjusting to my size that was the next problem. Also my sense of smell too. Up here I almost died from overexposure. There’s a reason why the city above is called ‘Fume City.’ There’s so much pollution in the air I almost died, blood coming out of my nose and everything.” He said as he looked down.

He was silent as he cocked his head and his back leg scratched the back of his ear. When he stopped, he continued, “Baa-chan found me and she took me underground. She repaired my nostrils and began training to teach me how to block out certain smells. From there I learned how to hunt, and how to use my new strength. It’s pretty handy when my hands are not only strong enough to punch through rock but also thin amounts of steel as well.” He held out his hands, “Plus supposedly, I have a certain degree of healing factor now. Anyways, basically it took me a while to learn how to get used to this. Don’t even ask how I got used to having boobs, that's just one tale that should stay hidden for now.” He said.

Hinata listened quietly. When he stopped, she raised her head up, her eyes glancing to her own ears, which were getting larger. They were exact duplicates of Naruto’s own, but were dark blue with black tips while his were golden with white tips. ”So what about your ears?” She asked.

Naruto shrugged, “Have I needed to help you with your own?” He asked. She shook her head. “Yeah, for some reason our ears don’t need to adjust. Though we can hear things better than most folks.” He nodded toward the dripping pipe, she turned her own head and could hear the water dripping now even though she was sitting near the center of the room. She turned to Naruto, her ears flicking and she could hear him inhaling and exhaling, hearing his heart thump in his chest. She heard it get slightly faster as he looked at her. How she wished he would just pounce on her and ram into her but she knew he wouldn’t do such a thing, not till she was ready.

Hinata got up, “Let’s continue,” she said, and began to walk again. The day was spent teaching her how to walk and move. It was productive as she mastered walking eventually. The next step would be running which would be covered tomorrow.

**-The Following day-**

Hinata had to admit she had never felt so comfortable falling asleep as she did last night. To curl her body around and then to lie down was very relaxing and Naruto encircling her only heightened the sensation. Her body was longer now as it was larger. When she stood on her hind legs, she measured at least 7 feet tall, which was nothing compared to Naruto of course, who could stand at 12 feet tall, but she was definitely larger than most humans now. Her nails had grown into claws by now and were quite sharp, able to gouge into a wooden plank. She expected discomfort from the action but surprisingly she barely felt it. Also, all of her front teeth had fully formed into canines. She had also grown powerful molars that could crunch plant life easily as she learned when he gave her some cabbage.

This day was spent walking and running which she was getting accustomed to, on both all fours and her rear legs. It wasn’t long before she was bounding around like an excited puppy. Of course this caused her breasts to bounce around wildly, a feat that made Naruto flush red as his dick hardened beneath. Within the past few days, he began to feel more and more drawn to her, to the point it was becoming impossible to not want to start making his move on her to secure her as his mate.

Hinata saw Naruto’s face and concerned, she walked toward him, “Is something wrong?” She asked. He looked at her silently then he lowered his head and pushed against her back. Hinata flattened herself then rolled onto her back as he nudged her side, and lowered his head down to her groin and sniffed it. Hinata flushed but didn’t move as he lowered his head, even lower and began to lick her vulva. Hinata squirmed as she felt his large rough tongue licking her but she didn’t tell him to stop. She loved the sensation she was feeling as she reached up with her hands, pressing them gently against the back of his head. He understood and went deeper, his tongue worming its way inside of her folds.

Hinata huffed and panted, moaning slightly as he tasted and felt her insides. Strange noises that she didn’t know she could make emerged from her throat. Like a cat, she purred and murred as he went deeper and deeper, then she felt it, the rough tongue hit something and she cried out with a howl and her body jerked up and Naruto was blasted by a spray of juices. His eyes closed, the spray, thankfully, not getting in said eyes. He raised his head as the juices sprayed again, tongue withdrawn from Hinata. A third spray squirted out of her and with that, she collapsed on the ground, panting and huffing. Naruto moved so that his face was above hers. She looked at him, then she raised her head, licking his face cleaning it off.

The taste of her juices was slightly salty yet sweet, and she found it rather enjoyable. When she cleaned off his face, he opened his eyes staring at her. He moved close and he kissed her, and she accepted it, longing for it. When he parted lips, she raised her head to continue tasting his lips but he was already out of reach. She huffed and rolled onto her front and stood up again. She felt Naruto lightly butt his head against her cheek and she felt the purr rumbling his body. The two went home for that night, their love ever stronger.

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto stretched as he woke up, yawning widely, he inhaled deeply, only to smell a pleasant aroma in the air. He looked down to see Hinata wasn’t curled up against him, and a quick search revealed her near the makeshift stove cooking. At this point Naruto was quite happy she was smaller than him. His large hands were too clumsy and wide to do things like cooking. While Hinata’s own hands were quite large they were small enough to do things like cooking, and other more delicate actions. However, that aside, Naruto was quite impressed. Within 3 days, Hinata had learned the in’s and out’s of her body and was proving to be quite graceful. All he needed to wait now was for her transformation to finish, yet he had a feeling it’d be over with soon.

Something he had noticed that Hinata hadn’t was that her clit was enlarging now, at least 3 inches long and about an half an inch thick. He wondered if it would grow into a cock but that would make Hinata dual gendered. He blushed as he remembered that technically he was both male and female. He looked at his breasts. While he never touched them, they were sensitive, especially at the nipples. It was an effort to remain calm as the cold water soaked into them. As a result, stimulation through the environment couldn’t get him excited. However, he wasn’t sure how’d he react to stimulation via contact of himself or another. Well, he had an idea when Hinata had grabbed his breasts in his old home. The sensation had been sharp, yet… pleasurable. “Wanna find out what it’s like?” He looked up to see Hinata watching him, in her hand a plate with filleted fish and some meat. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

He felt embarrassed, “I, uh… I’m… a little curious I suppose.” He said.

Hinata had a mischievous smile on her face, then she held up the plate. “Breakfast first, then I’ll teach you.” She said. Naruto sniffed the food, smelling the various herbs and spices. Already his mouth was producing saliva as he opened his mouth and with a single bite, consumed the meal whole. Hinata blinked as Naruto chewed the food then swallowed, a low rumble emitting from his throat. Her sharp ears could hear the bones being crushed by the powerful muscles inside of Naruto’s body.

He lowered his head, “So you gonna teach me?” He said, his face red with embarrassment. Hinata nodded and she set down the plate. She then looked at the breasts, a pair of pendulous breasts that looked like rockets due to hanging down straight from his chest. She then reached up and pushed on his head. Seeing her action, he let her push him so he was sitting on his rear and there, she could see that his breasts had a mixture of sag and perk with slightly more perk than sag. This made them stand up more and give them a slightly more spherical shape, but Hinata’s breasts were almost all perk with just enough sag to let them hang. Hinata leaned forward, reaching for one nipple she began to tease and pull, tickling it lightly.

Naruto instantly felt it, the stimulation that sent jolts of pleasure straight to his brain. He jerked and his cock sprung up, not fully hard but certainly the arousal caused it to stiffen a lot. Hinata smiled at that. She then leaned in and licked one nipple, Naruto’s face was crimson as he shuddered at the sensations assaulting his brain. His dick was desperately trying to burst its way out of his pants. Hinata decided to let it free as she leaned back and moved away so she could get at his pants. She unbuttoned the button and zipped down the pants, letting it free. His dick sprung out, the head slick with pre-cum and the smell of more coming from his pants which were dripping with the stuff. Hinata leaned in, stroking the cock tip gently before her tongue came out. It was bigger than before allowing her to lick a hefty amount of the pre into her mouth. The taste was a bit sweeter than last time. She was tempted to have more but she had a job to do.

She swallowed and turned back to Naruto’s breasts. He was lying on his side, panting, his chest rising and lowering slowly. Hinata smiled, “Enjoy it?” She asked.

Naruto blushed, “Y-Yeah, a bit but uh, I don’t think I want to do that again.” He said.

Hinata shrugged, “Suit yourself…” then it occurred to her, “If you have breasts, does that mean you have…” He flushed red.

Naruto cleared his throat, “Uh… kinda? I mean, it’s there but it’s not like I pee out of it or anything.” Curious, Hinata went to his pulled down pants past his schlong and pushed his massive balls aside. His body twitched as did this. Hinata looked and indeed saw a small vaginal hole below his cock, but like he said it was too small and undeveloped to be actually considered a real vagina. Hinata then wondered if something similar might happen to her where she would grow a penis, not a fully functioning one mind but a penis all the same. “C-Can you please get away from there?” Naruto asked, “It’s embarrassing,” she smiled again but did as told.

She even put his pants back on, after licking up all the cum and pre-cum lining it. Naruto got to his feet again, “Let’s go, I’m gonna take you to Tsunade-baachan so you can get examined.” he said.

Hinata cocked her head, “Examined? Why?” She asked.

He went to the entrance, “To see how far your transformation’s progressing. it’s gotta end soon doesn’t it?” He said and he jumped down into the water, Hinata quickly following him, puzzled but curious.

**-Tsunade’s shop-**

Naruto was sitting on his rear, his gaze on Hinata as she approached. Tsunade poked her head out, “You want me to check her huh? Ok, I can do that.” She said, “Come this way my dear.” and she vanished, and suddenly a wall slid back. It caught Hinata by surprise to see Tsunade standing there. She looked around nervously, “Come in, I don’t bite… hard anyways…” That didn’t cheer Hinata up till she felt Naruto nudge her, she went inside, Naruto right after her. Tsunade went to a panel and pressed it, the wall sliding right back. Tsunade turned and began to walk, while snoring to the side was Jiraiya, Tsunade pursed her lips and spat a gooey substance out which splattered onto Jiraiya making him snort awake. “Watch the store.” He grumbled but got up and went to the counter while Tsunade led the two away.

After what felt like a whole minute, they came to a large, clearly carved out space. Hinata froze as she saw slugs crawling here and there, though most were inside glass jars oozing and congealing on each other. “Come here.” Tsunade stood in the center of the room where a light shone brightly down. Hinata did so, stepping gingerly over and around the slugs. When she was right in front of Tsunade, the woman raised her hands and began touching Hinata’s face. She pressed down on certain places, “Hmmm jaw’s are fully formed. Open your mouth,” She ordered and Hinata did so. “All teeth are there too…” She then shifted to Hinata’s ears, “Hmmm,” she then placed her ear on the ear, Hinata squirming as she felt the slimy mucus on her fur. “Hmm…” Tsunade then moved down, removing her ear from Hinata’s fur then sticking a gooey hand to Hinata’s chest. She was silent as she felt the heart beating. She then removed her hand and went to Hinata’s lower regions where she looked at the fur then pushed it aside. Hinata jumped as she felt the slimy hand and her throat uttered a growl. “Hold still!” Tsunade said in a stern tone.

That was enough to turn the growl into a light whimper. But she couldn’t help but shudder when Tsunade stuck her hand inside her slit, “I see…” she removed it and turned to Naruto . “I must admit, I’m impressed so far,” she said as she turned back to Hinata, “You are definitely a special case… or perhaps it’s because you ingested some of Naruto’s DNA cause so far your body is almost identical to his minus the fact that you seem to be female. The next part is seeing how far you’re along cause you seem to be mutating at a good rate.” she said.

Hinata curiously spoke as Tsunade went to one of her jars to grab a slug. “Y-You mean not all mutants end up the same?” She asked.

Tsunade nodded, “Indeed they don’t, it’s very rare for 2 mutants to be so similar. But again, it’s probably because you swallowed his sperm which contains an enormous amount of his DNA. As a result the building blocks were integrated into your body thus causing you to transform into a female version of him. Now hold still.” She said and walked up and placed a slug on Hinata’s shoulder and held it there. Hinata felt it squirm then cried out as she felt her skin start to burn. “Be still!” Tsunade said in that commanding tone and Hinata obeyed though she twitched as her skin burned from the acid the slug was secreting. After half a minute the slug changed color turning into a near opaque white with hints of cream mixed in. “Hmmm, seems you are about 95% done. Your mutation should finish by the end of tomorrow or even midday tomorrow.” She said. She then opened her mouth and ate the slug whole, swallowing it with a single gulp then closing the jar and going to another one. She opened that and tossed 2 small slugs onto the bleeding acid wound. Hinata shuddered then sighed as she felt a cool sensation on her skin as the slugs crawled around. As they did, they began to swell growing larger and larger, then fell to the ground and oozing away.

The acid wound was gone and Tsunade closed the jar, “Alright, that’s it, see me again after you two finally mate.” She said, Naruto and Hinata both turned red at that only to scamper away as Tsunade shooed them out.

**-Naruto and Hinata’s home-**

The two were very quiet as Hinata washed the mucus from her fur. Both of their hearts were thudding in their chests. Tsunade’s words ringing in their minds. Both were antsy and tense, they wanted to do it more than ever now but they knew they weren’t ready yet… not till tomorrow anyways. Tomorrow would be the second to last day of Naruto’s day’s off. He hoped he could ask for more but knew such chances were slim to non-existent. Hinata came out and shook her body, water flying about, she then began to lick her arms and legs. She was delaying but Naruto didn’t blame her. What they were about to do would make things very hot and very confusing.

Hinata licked herself, having grown used to the act, and remembered watching cat’s do this to make time for themselves. But she couldn’t hold the excitement rising up inside of her. She wanted this to happen, her heart was thudding in her chest, and for once Naruto was not stopping her. Her eyes glanced in his direction and she could see the bulge at his pants and the fluids dripping from them and the smell was sending her brain into overdrive.

She finally stopped licking herself and looked up at him, they stared into each other’s eyes then Naruto moved. Within an instant he was pushing her onto her back and his face was pressed against her’s in a hot kiss. As they kissed, they inhaled each other’s scents, their bodies throbbing for each other. They broke the kiss, huffing and staring into each other’s eyes. Then they blinked and Naruto pulled back. “I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, “it’s still too soon.” He said.

Hinata knew he was right but she hated that she couldn’t do it. But she had just tomorrow before they could finally mate. When they did they would finally get all the pent up sexual stress they had both been building up.  _ ‘Just one more day,’  _ she told herself,  _ ‘one more day.’ _ that night neither slept soundly.

**-The Next day-**

When Hinata woke up, Naruto was gone, she had been worried till she remembered that Naruto’s vacation was not a week long. Sighing, she walked to the fridge opening it to make something to eat. She would also prepare something for Naruto as well and grabbed the items to busy herself with cooking.

**-Later that day-**

Naruto had been heading down the path to home when he heard it, a loud sharp crack. He ran forward and bounded up into the hole to see Hinata panting, her back high in the air. She was trembling but didn’t utter a sound as her back cracked. She spasmed wildly then after several minutes, she collapsed panting. Naruto walked up to her, licking the sweat off her face. He nuzzled her gently and a purr came from her throat. “Wh-what’s?” She gasped, the purring stopping as she pushed herself to her feet. She then became aware of a part of her body moving, she looked to see her tail. While it had moved before, she couldn’t feel it moving. She concentrated and her tail waved in the air. “Is this? Am I done?” she asked.

Naruto nodded then he backed away and gave a snort, “S-Something’s… agh!” and he exited quickly. She heard the splashing as he ran back to where he was working. Hinata got up and went to follow him but he was already gone. Confused, she jumped down and headed toward Tsunade’s shop.

**-Tsunade’s Shop-**

Hinata walked forward to see Tsunade with a person, although to call it a person was a stretch. It was some kind of fish-like human with a long body that sunk into the water with a stretched upper torso that had several rows of small breasts and fish fins near the neck collar. From the face, Hinata guessed it was female, the fish girl had long black hair that reached the ground, her skin was a dark green tinge. Hinata also saw gills that were currently flattened on her neck. When Hinata’s claws clacked against the ground, the fish creature turned to her, gasped, then retreated into the water with such speed it almost seemed like magic.

Tsunade sighed, “Come out Isaribi, she’s not going to hurt you.” The water bubbled then a head poked out. “What is it dear?” She asked. When Hinata got close, Tsunade let out a, “Ah, now’s the time.” she said.

Hinata blinked, “What’s the time?” She asked.

Tsunade chuckled, “For you to create a new race.” She said, “Sit down, I’ll explain.” Hinata did so, confused but curious. “Give me a minute Isaribi.” said the slug mutant and she turned to Hinata, “When I ate that slug, I got a good feel for your DNA. Like I said, your final changes should happen today and when it happened, Naruto will change. Before you came along, he was the only one of his kind but since you ingested his DNA, you are now the official female of his species. But you weren’t fully there yet, but now you are, and since you are, Naruto’s body will change to allow your species to flourish.” She said.

Hinata blinked, realizing what this meant, “Y-You mean his body will change to impregnate me?” She asked.

A single nod, “Exactly how he’ll change I can’t say, just be ready. I have no idea what your species is capable of. Which is why I said when you finally mate, come and see me, I’ll have to document your species for the academy. Does that answer all your questions?” She asked. Hinata nodded “Good, now off with you, I have a patient to tend to.” she said and Hinata got up and ran back at home her heart thudding with excitement and joy.

The trip back, her mind was racing. She was excited! Now she was properly Naruto’s own kind and together they would start their own species. It would be a scientific achievement, she paused as she looked up at the hole where they lived, crouching down, she jumped up, making it cleanly and walking inside. Once inside, she looked around and decided to wait, heading for where they usually slept. But no sooner had she got near the bed when a scent caught her nose. It was Naruto’s smell, the moment it reached her brain her body began to act of its own accord.

She pressed her face against the ground, inhaling greedily his scent. With each sniff, her body got hotter, and her slit began to grow wet with juices while it throbbed with desire. She could tell what was happening. If Naruto was essentially changing to breed, then the same must be for her. As Tsunade said, they were going to create a new species. But even knowing this, she had to calm herself before Naruto came, she would prefer to go into it with a clear head. Her hands moved between her legs and she found her slit worming a finger inside touching all her sensitive spots.

**-Naruto-**

Even as he gouged the rock, his mind was still focused on what had happened, when he had been near enough to smell Hinata’s body his mind almost went blank and an urge to mount Hinata filled him. He had run to prevent himself from acting on these emotions as he was afraid he would hurt Hinata. “That’s enough, you may go.” Came the voice of the bio-droid. Naruto stopped and walked out. He looked at the machine, hesitantly.

Then he acted, “May I be given a week-long vacation? There’s a few things I need to get in order at home.” the bio-droid shook its head. It opened its chest, where a display screen was hidden. “Your little time off earlier cost a drop in productivity by 38%. We cannot allow this again. If you wish for vacation hours, double your efforts.” Naruto gritted his teeth but backed down, he didn’t want to get into a fight with the Bio-droid. So he simply turned and left. As he walked he began to gather his thoughts.

The first question was,  _ ‘What happened to me? Did something change when Hinata’s transformation was complete? Is this part of my instincts now? Or… is there more to it?’ _ He was confused. He didn’t know what happened but he wished for Hinata to be safe and secure and would be horrified if he had hurt her in some way. He paused for a light laugh, remembering how insistent he was at her to leave yet now he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her. He continued walking then paused when he was near his home.

Naruto stared at the hole that led to his home. Earlier when he had smelled Hinata’s body earlier his body had acted oddly. Along with the near black out his, dick had gotten hard almost instantly, his balls felt strange and then the sudden urge came. Fearing what he might do, he had run but he knew eventually he would have to come home. He was however still mad at the bio-droid. He had wanted to work out whatever was going on with Hinata by asking Tsunade but he would have to do it tonight. He sighed, crouched then leapt up and came to a sight. Hinata was on her back against a wall, her fingers rubbing her slit as she panted, face red, eyes closed, mouth open, long tongue hanging out then her nose twitched and she opened her eyes. She stared at him then she raised her arms wide, “Come to me!” She said, Naruto’s mind went blank, he wouldn’t remember this, not until Hinata recounted everything the next day.

He growled as his eyes glowed red, his body tensed then he charged at her, but he stopped just short of her. He leaned in and sniffed her, as did Hinata, the two then growled and butted heads very lightly. She scraped her feet against his pants, his claws sinking into his pants and shredding them with a single motion. His cock burst free, throbbing already and leaking profusely. He pressed his head against her slit, his tongue worming its way into her body. Hinata grabbed his head, holding it as her own senses flared and a single thought resonated in her mind,  _ ‘Breed!’ _ She however retained her consciousness. It merely took a backseat while instinct guided her body.

Naruto pulled his tongue out and lifting Hinata up, he turned then set her down in the middle. He inhaled her scent and then his change occurred. His cock suddenly engorged, becoming thicker near the base but more narrow near the tip, while his balls suddenly began to swell rapidly, growing larger and larger till with a thump they hit the ground and kept swelling bigger and bigger. He growled as there was a slight groaning from the floor but ignored it as he approached her, his cock rock hard and dripping copious amount of cum mixed with pre-cum.

He was over her as she laid on her back, her belly exposed, a sign of submission. He leaned forward and bit on her neck forcefully not enough to break her skin but enough to leave a definite mark. She didn’t cry out or growl, just purred as he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. He shuffled, Hinata feeling his cock head poking her wet slit, it was there for a few seconds then he pushed in hard. “Yaaarrrgh!” She cried out, the wall shaking at the sound. Her virginity was gone, the blood dripping out was proof. He pushed in foot after foot of cock meat till his semi-knot bumped her labia. After a few seconds he pulled out 2 feet then shoved it back in, his knot attempting to push itself in. It struggled then he pulled back out again and thrusted in, Hinata growled as she felt it attempting to push its way in. He pulled out again and then thrusted in with all his might.

This time it went in with a loud, wet ‘pop!’ He growled as he felt the knot swell, closing off her vagina so that none of his seed would spill out. However it wasn’t all knot, there was enough length left for him to thrust backwards and forwards. Like a beast, he thrusted into her with abandon, his muscles bulging with each thrust. Hinata panted and growled with each thrust, her arms reaching up, wrapping around his neck and pulling his face down to her breasts. He growled and licked her fur while inhaling her scent. His powerful arms raised his body pulling her with him slightly, and she raised her legs, wrapping them around his back and began to move her body in time with his thrusts.

His arms shook however and his legs trembled as his balls began to swell as did his cock, becoming even larger. They both knew orgasm was close. Hinata leaned for his neck and bit down hard, breaking his skin, her teeth sinking through it, causing blood to spurt into her mouth. Naruto’s body jerked but he pushed in his cock the final time and his balls released their heavy load. The moment the first spurt of seed hit her insides, she gave a muffled growl as her body tensed in orgasm. His cock pumped gallons of cum inside of her as he felt her belly swell under his chin and he growled. She opened her mouth, gasping and swallowing his blood. For them, it would be confirmation of her acceptance of his seed, and her approval to be bred by him. The flow continued for about half a minute before it stopped. He raised his head and she released him, letting her fall onto the floor but it didn’t hurt, the pleasure was erasing the pain.

Naruto however wasn’t done. He grabbed Hinata and lifted her up, shuffling slightly. His balls had shrunken slightly, but were still large enough to rest on the floor. He turned her then set her down on the ground, hands and feet first. She began to give a rumbling purr as she felt his breath on her neck. He breathed on it, then lowered his head to lick the nape of her neck. She shuddered and he began to thrust again rubbing his face in her neck as he did she whimpered raising her head insisting, demanding, he mark her permanently. She felt his teeth on her neck and she began to whimper and whine, he pressed down gently.

He began to thrust again, her breasts swinging back and forth, as did her now bloated belly. His his hands planted firmly on the ground his thrusts became stronger and faster his hips smacking her butt harder and harder each time. In return, her vagina squeezed and rubbed his cock, coaxing it, demanding more. But he only had so much to give and even in his wildness he did not want to break her, just breed her for now.

He huffed into her neck and it was a sign. She gave a bark, and he thrusted in, sinking his teeth in as he did while his balls began to unload their final heavy load. Hinata shuddered as she felt her blood spill into his mouth and felt his tongue lapping it up, while her womb swelled bigger and bigger. Had Naruto not had her down to the knot, her juices would’ve sprayed out as she orgasmed at the same time as he did. Naruto forced the two onto their side so her belly could inflate without interruption. He didn’t pull out, but he laid there even as Hinata rubbed her still bulging belly with pleasure.

They lied there, their large bodies rumbling as they both purred, their tails twisting around each other intertwined just like their bodies and their fate. Hinata’s belly was so large it nearly took up the whole space, there was just enough room for Naruto to squeeze around for the morning. In contrast, Naruto’s balls had deflated almost to their original size, but were still a few inches larger than they had been before. Not that they knew this nor would they till morning. At the moment they were pleased at their accomplishment. A new species had been created in Drainage City.


	3. Kidnap and Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Months have passed since Naruto and Hinata started living together, 6 months of love and bliss. Having gone to the depths of Drainage City to avoid her father they lay low to not be found. But a careless mistake will cause their new life to be shattered by her father...

It had been 6 months since Naruto and Hinata had begun their new lives within that time Naruto had grown to truly enormous proportions. He was now 14 feet tall when he stood up on his hind legs and 7 feet tall while on all fours when his legs were fully extended he was closer to 9 feet tall. His fur covered most of his body now and was smooth and close to the body instead of puffy like actual fox fur. He had various shades of red, gold, and orange fur with the gold being closer to his head, while the red and orange were predominant in the fur on his limbs and body. His large breasts were also covered in this fur and had also grown larger. His rather large dick and balls had also grown even larger, almost the length of a man and nearly just as thick while his balls had bloated beyond belief. Every day he found himself becoming stronger, and found that his claws were able to slice through metal and his fists could pulverize rock.

Hinata had changed quite a bit herself, she now had a beautiful coating of blue-purple fur of various shades not unlike Naruto’s. While she was smaller than Naruto she was still quite large, she stood 10 feet tall on her hind legs and 5 feet when on all fours. Her breasts had also grown much larger and she had also developed nipples on her torso 4 more in fact, in preparation for nursing. Her hair had lengthened reaching down to her tail and had obtained a slight luster gaining a purple-blue tinge like her fur. Not to mention her belly had swollen up tremendously. She could feel her children moving, though she was pained that she couldn’t have intercourse while her pregnancy continued. As it happened they could have intercourse if they wanted to, because of how they functioned they could have intercourse due to the uniqueness of their bodily structure. However as this was their first time they wanted to ensure their children's safety.

Hinata was currently in their new den, as the two got even bigger Naruto had to move their home to a new location not only that but they had to make it a bigger home overall. But that wasn’t the only reason, Tsunade had told Naruto that Hiashi had been sending some of his men down to look for them. She found this out from some of her old Flesh Knitter contacts. She massaged her belly gently as she remembered what Tsunade had told her about her contacts. Flesh Knitters were individuals with the uncanny ability to take flesh and bones of the dead, even their organs and use it to create frankenstein-like individuals known as Flesh Dolls. However they could also change living people's appearance through said ability, in fact many Flesh Knitters altered themselves some giving themselves longer limbs, more limbs, insectoid parts and more. They also operated as doctors in Drainage City though even then few approached them for their services.

She hoped she wouldn’t need to especially since she trusted Tsunade as her doctor. Hinata smiled as she felt one of her young moving in her. According to Tsunade there were 9 children inside of her. Both Naruto and Hinata were excited if a bit nervous at the prospect. Hinata could remember how her mother had been while she was carrying Hanabi… a part of her wondered what her mother would say about the recent events… if she would be proud of Hinata’s desire or call them selfish. She felt movement in her belly and she rubbed it soothingly. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps in water. Giving a trill she rose to her feet and walked to the entrance, her eyes pierced the darkness and she saw her beloved walking up in his mouth was a dead animal while his tail had several bags of groceries. He jumped up to their elevated hollow and set the animal down, it was a very large fish, his tail swinging around to lay the groceries before Hinata.

As per custom she raised her head against his head and he lowered his to hers, both purring as they rubbed their heads against each other. With greetings concluded Hinata grabbed the bag and fish and took it to the stove to make dinner. She pulled out spices and seasoning as well as other ingredients. She went about cooking using her claws to slice the fish putting its guts and organs to the side to cook those on the side. Naruto settled in as he watched Hinata cook, with time and talking with other residents of Drainage City Hinata had developed into a wonderful cook and even sold some of her food for extra funds. As for how they had gas and water Hinata was able to find some pipes and with some help from friends and Naruto they were able to route excess of both giving them a small shower and a large stove for their cooking needs. Of course they could make a small fire to cook as well if they wanted to.

But they preferred using the stove, so he laid down and watched as she cooked, watching her bloated belly wiggle and jiggle, and her rump rising and lowering as she shifted her feet. He knew he shouldn’t as it would make him excited but she just set his heart racing he wished she would give birth soon if only so he could fuck her again. His balls were growing heavy and it was getting harder to resist. While they had considered doing anal they ultimately didn’t due to Naruto’s rather large size. She assured him that if he sought means of relief she wouldn’t hold it against him but he was cautious of spreading his seed carelessly. It could lead her family to them and he would not tolerate being separated from her. He rumbled with irritation and closed his eyes, his ears pricking up listening to Hinata’s cooking.

Hinata looked at him and smiled, “Naruto?” he opened his eyes and raised his head, “Really if you need to relieve yourself please do so it must hurt to keep it all bottled up.” she said.

He growled slightly, “It does but I’d rather not do it so carelessly.” he said, “Your father is still looking for you.” he reminded her.

She frowned, “Please we’re in the depths of Drainage City few come to where we live and fewer know our exact living location not to mention he must’ve given up by now.” she said, “It’s been 6 months.” she pointed out.

He sighed, maybe she was right? Who would keep looking after 6 months? Most people would give up… he just hoped that her father was amongst those. He stood up and walked to her and lowered his head down to her butt sniffing her skin. She blushed and turned to him, her tail absently flicking the stove off. “Give me some motivation.” he growled and she placed a finger on his chin and led him away from the stove. She took him to their bathing area and turned on the hot water with her tail. As the water began to stream she got down and ducked under him he raised himself up to allow her access to his pants. She pushed them down with her hands letting his huge dick spring free. She opened her mouth, her tongue slithering out, it licked the tip of his dick and his dick bounced in response. She then reached up and began to rub his dick with her hands while her tail snaked forward, her fur brushing against his length and even teasing his nipples as it went down but it’s ultimate goal was to his bloated balls. 

Naruto rumbled as she began to stroke his length with her hands and tongue while her tail touched and rubbed his balls. He rumbled with pleasure as she worked him. Her rough tongue making him twitch and shudder as she licked his length it took little more than 2 minutes of ministrations for Naruto to erupt his cock shooting his thick and potent sperm into the wall before it began to funnel into the drain. He came for a solid minute, his balls visibly shrinking by several inches all of it sucked into the drain where it would go through the sewer the natural toxins and pollutants would destroy the sperm. All according to their plan.

Naruto sighed and he waited for Hinata to get out, once she had he lowered himself down, “Mmmm… thank you love.” he purred she lowered her head to his and they kissed softly. They moved away from the shower leaving the water on to funnel the rest of the cum into the drain. They broke and Hinata went back to cooking with Naruto supervising and helping her. Naruto’s ears twitched and he lowered his hand to her stomach. Hinata smiled as she felt their young kicking. “How many more months did she say?” He asked Hinata.

She looked at him still smiling, “2 months… in 2 months we will have our first litter.” she said.

They were not ashamed to use animal wording for their young in fact they chose not to hide the fact that they were now beasts. He smiled and lowered his head to hers, “Indeed our first litter but not our last.” he purred and she purred back before returning to their meal.

The two were happy and in love the perfect picture for a happily ever after… but unfortunately fortune was not on their side. Hiashi Hyuga was desperate to find his daughter. He had sent hunters and sensor bots down into the sewers to find them but they had all come up empty. It had been 6 months and today was the day he was going to end the search… but today was also the day he finally found them.

A Sensor Bot had been floating along the sewer above the water scanning it for any trace of the two. Since Naruto had ran 6 months ago his DNA was all over the house and so was Hinata’s. Using that DNA the Sensor Bot would scan for any signs of him. It had found their first nest but they had run away by that time. It searched afterward but couldn’t find any trace of them. This was primarily because of the Horned Person/Demon known as Shikamaru. Who lived in Drainage City as an information broker. He owed Naruto a great personal debt when Naruto had saved him from being eaten by a crocodile mutant. He erased Naruto’s and Hinata’s genetic code from the upper levels of Drainage City and most of the traces in the depths. Enough that Hiashi would know they were in the depths but with it’s massive labyrinth like passages he would be searching for months without fruit till now.

This particular sensor bot was commissioned to be switched off at the end of the day in roughly 5 hours. It was scanning the farthest depths where construction was being done to expand the sewers even more. Drainage City was now larger than Fume City above it and with it’s growing population of mutants and outcasts it was only getting bigger. It was near the crew that Naruto worked with to expand the city and it was because of this that it was able to detect Naruto’s DNA, it’s scanner combing the water could see small amounts of DNA flowing through the waters. It was enough for the scout bot to dive down and gather enough DNA to come up with a positive match. It rose from the water and using it’s newly gathered DNA sample traced it back to the source all the while mapping out where it had been by transmitting it back to it’s operating center.

**-Hyuga Estate-**

Hiashi Hyuga stood at the window looking out to the city, the 6 months had taken it’s toll on him. His once lustrous black hair had lines of gray and his face was wrinkled. He loved his daughter truly but he let his love be clouded by his desire to make her his successor. She had resigned to it… till she met that boy and she began to think of another life… it was why he hated Naruto. He had taken his heir and turned her against him. She wanted to be with the boy and he couldn’t allow that... she needed a rich husband to help support her and the family name. Then she had committed this next act and it only served to fuel his hatred for Naruto. He had sent his men and Sensor Bots to find them only to find an empty hole. But he wouldn’t give up so easily he used his wealth to hire Hunters and more Sensor Bots to find them. That had been 6 months ago… and no trace.

He realized better than anyone else that it was a waste of money and resources to keep looking. So after 6 long months he gave a command, “If you cannot find them by the end of today call off the search.” He looked at the clock, 5 hours were left, most of the hunters had left already while the search bots remained active. He sighed, “Why did you leave Hinata? Why that boy?” he growled.

He gazed at the setting sun, colored purple thanks to the fumes in the air. He turned and sat on his bed he ran a hand through his hair. He felt as if he had aged 50 years within these 6 months. He stood up to see Hanabi when suddenly his phone rang, he went to it and grabbed the phone, “Yes this is the Hyuga residence.” he said.

He heard the calm and gruff voice of the Sensor Bots Corp. leader, Ibiki. “Sir we’ve found them, in the depths of Drainage City…” he then began to explain the actual coordinates. Hiashi knew he shouldn’t delay.

He smiled triumphantly, “Thank you Ibiki you’ll receive your pay along with a bonus I thank you for finding my daughter and that beast.” he said.

A slow chuckle, “Happy to assist my lord.” he said and hung up.

Hiashi pressed the button signaling to hang up and raised his hand to dial his contractor. Within 2 rings it was picked up, “Yes Lord Hyuga?” He said instantly.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, “Get me the 6 deadliest bounty hunters you know and send them to my estate at once. Tell them I’ll pay them enough money to leave this island should they choose to.” he said.

“At once my lord.” Said the contractor and hung up.

Hiashi went and grabbed his most regal looking clothes and dressed, by the time he had finished a knock at his door sounded, “Come in.” he said.

A man opened the door, “The Bounty Hunters are here, my lord.” said the man.

Hiashi adjusted his robe, “Good.” and he left to talk to them. When he got to the main doors he saw 6 individuals all unscrupulous in looks. A pair of twins with light gray hair and lipsticks, both wore heavy armor and weapons. A large man with 3 strips of orange hair like mohawks on the top and side of his head. He also wore heavy gear and had a large net gun. A man darkened skin he had multiple arms of which the faint scars of stitching could be seen on the base of the other arms. He had lighter gear and in 4 of his hands were weapons, a gun, a crossbow, a net gun and a grenade launcher. Next was a woman with long red hair wearing a headband with a cover on the top of her head, she had a rifle on hand and wore a black tight outfit. Finally was a young man with white hair and red markings near his eyes he too wore a tight black outfit. “And you are?” he asked.

The white haired man stepped forward, “We are the Hunter 6, I am Kimimaro,” he said and he began pointing from his left onward. “Tayuya,” the woman nodded, “Kidōmaru,” the six armed man smirked, “Jirōbō,” The large man held up his gun, “Sakon and Ukon.” The twins smirked. “What are your orders?” He asked.

Hiashi snapped his finger and a servant walked forward. “6 months ago my daughter was captured by a beast, before that happened my men took a photo of the creature.” The servant handed a picture to Hiashi who grabbed it and held it up. The picture showed Naruto's mutant form jumping into the sea with Hinata in his arms. He then held up another picture showing Hinata’s face “Your task is simple, bring back my daughter. Do not harm her too greatly, she is to be brought as alive and unharmed as possible. Anything lasting will result in a cut of your bounty is that understood?” he said.

Kidōmaru raised a free hand and Hiashi nodded to him, “And the beast? What if he attacks us?” he asked.

Hiashi gave him a cold stare, “If he is there with her… kill him.” he said.

Sakon and Ukon smirked, “As you wish my lord.” they both said. Hiashi snapped his fingers again and the servant held up a piece of paper with a map.

Hiashi pointed to where a dot was, “They have been found here. From what I know this beast has an enhanced sense of smell so be careful the minute you get near they will be alerted to your presence.” he said.

Kimimaro walked up and took the map he looked at it, then turned it over to his subordinates and as they looked he held up his arm where a device was he pressed a button and it hummed to life. As it did he pressed a series of buttons and a hologram. It was a small green model of the Fume City on top with Drainage City on the bottom. It showed a small red dot in it’s massive tunnels and then the dot began to move winding through the drains and opening up toward the top where they stood. The others did the same, when that happened the images synchronized. “We will depart Immediately, move!” he ordered and they all turned and left.

Hiashi felt good, his daughter would be returned to him, and if he was lucky the beast would be dead as well. He turned to his servant, “Prepare her room, I want it spotless by the time they return.” he ordered and his servant bowed and left to get the maids.

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his stomach, filled with the delicious mix of fish and stew. He laid on his side, Hinata leaning against him with her back cuddled against him as she ate the hunk of fish before her. 

“Another good meal.” He praised warmly.

“It was good meat.” She pointed out as she bit down on the cooked skin and tore off a hunk of meat, chewing it heartily. When she swallowed her tongue came out to lick the juices from her lips and chin in a way that sent an odd tingle of satisfaction down Naruto’s spine. 

When she eventually finished her meal she discarded the bones into a pot to boil them down into stock later on. After they were stored properly she returned to her mate’s side and laid down in front of him, her head just coming above his large breasts. She placed a hand on her belly, “I wonder how they’ll look.” she said, he leaned in with his larger head and looked at her, “Will they have your handsome looks?” she said.

He chuckled, “I hope they have your stunning beauty.”

Both began to purr as their minds daydreamed up wholesome possibilities, their bodies acting in kind; his body circling hers protectively. He leaned in to sniff her hair, his tail gently thumping the ground. His ears folded back as he closed his eyes to sleep, idly stretching and inhaling deeply.

It was an innocent gesture, one meant to warmly bask in his mate’s scent, only he was suddenly jolted to a guarded stance as his nose picked up four unknown scents. “Hinata, go to the back,” He ordered. 

Confused but instantly complying, she got to her feet. Properly upright and stable, she too inhaled and smelled her surroundings, only to stiffen as she took in the same scent he was picking up. “We will fight.” She declared.

Naruto lowered his head and touched her belly with a free hand, “No, protect the children.” He urged her.

She opened her mouth to object... only to close it a moment later, instead releasing a frustrated huff and rubbing her head against his, “Be careful.” She cautioned before she ran toward the showers.

Naruto watched to make sure she made it unharmed and safely-

Which turned out to be a mistake, as a spray of bullets flew towards him. He narrowly avoided most of the gunfire, but his form gained several angry red lines as the bullets grazed him.

Two intruders moved in, firing in controlled bursts at Naruto as they advanced.

Despite his large bulk, Naruto was agile enough to maneuver around the den, the literal home field advantage, even as their home was shot to bits. During one particular high speed maneuver he used his tail to grab a piece of wood and threw at them. 

His sensitive ears picked up the alarmed, sharp inhale from the two as they stopped firing and dodged to the side, the projectile showering them in splinters but successfully avoided.

Which made it particularly satisfying when he moved in for the kill as they were distracted-

Only to feel a sharp stabbing sensation. He looked down to find an arrow embedded in the side of his chest. It hadn’t pierced very deep, his ribs taking the brunt of the arrow. This certainly saved him from internal damage, but it certainly hurt more.

And, Naruto realized as the arrow doubled in his suddenly swimming vision, it mattered little when the point of the arrow was to deliver a payload into his blood.

Ignoring his growing vision and balance issues, a snarl of pain built in his throat, rapidly morphing to one of anger as he plucked the arrow from his side, snapped it in two in a clenched fist, and tossed it behind him. 

Though it sounded like they were underwater, he heard voices cry out nearby, “Search the place! Find the girl!” 

And just like that he knew who these men were; they were servants of Hinata’s father.

He didn’t know who they were by name, but that didn’t matter; dead men didn’t need names.

He snarled and his teeth were bared, “Dammit he still was looking!” he cursed, “You’re not taking my mate from me!” he snarled. He was about to lunge when he felt something wrap around his body. He saw the ropes of a net, and he held up his hand and sliced the ropes.

He heard a voice, “Dammit Kidōmaru you’re net gun is too small and weak I’ll show you how it’s done.” He turned and saw 4 individuals at the entrance to the den and a large bodied and heavily armored man held up a large gun. Naruto snarled at them and was about to charge when the gun fired and a large net unfurled unlike this one it was thicker and made of some kind of alloy the four corners of which had rocket boosters. Naruto raised his hand to slice it when the boosters activated and it sent Naruto flying pinning him to a wall.

While this happened Kimimaro and Tayuya had been searching for Hinata checking the whole of the den till they got to the shower. There they saw a female beast identical to the other minus that it was much smaller, had purple-blue fur, was female, and seemed to be pregnant. They both raised their firearms and the beast hissed like a cat. Kimimaro’s rifle light shone on her face and he held up his hand, “Hold…” he ordered.

She glared at him, “What?! Let’s kill this fucking and look for the bitch!” she snapped.

He walked forward and the beast retreated and hissed again it’s tail whipping forward but Kimimaro was able to duck. He shone his light on the beast's face and saw it. The same features as the photo, white eyes and all. He stepped back, “Tranq rounds!” he ordered Tayuya groaned but pressed a button on her rifle, it clicked and she fired a tranq round into the beast's body. It howled with pain, then staggered and fell to its side. It began to breathe faintly as it was put into a semi-stupor unconscious enough it couldn’t move but conscious enough that she could still hiss at them. He walked forward, “She’s the target.” he said.

Tayuya looked at him, “You sure?” She asked, “If that’s true she’s a fucking mutant then.” she pointed out.

Kimimaro nodded, “Our job is to bring her back so that’s what we’ll do.” He heard the snarling as the other beast tried to tear off the net that was slowly tightening on it. “Jirōbō! Get over here!” the large man lumbered forward. “Net her, she’s the target.” he said and his companion nodded and held up his gun. He pressed a button and it clicked and then fired a roped net connected to the gun. The net expanded then wrapped around Hinata she was too weak to fight against it as the net enclosed around her. Jirōbō then pulled her forward.

Hinata was weak; she couldn’t fight but she could speak and with the last of her strength she called, “Naruto! Help me!” Naruto turned his head to see Hinata being dragged away. A beastial rage took over him and he thrust his hand forward and his muscles bulged. The rockets activated to drive the net deeper but with a roar he pushed the net forward and then he reached up the top and pushed the net down. This caused the rockets to dislodge and shoot upwards Naruto ignored the sensation of the metal slicing his skin as it went into the ceiling.

He charged at the 3 dragging his beloved mate away only to feel something sink into his arm. He ignored it and charged and raised a hand to grab her. He then saw an arrow lodged into his arm, it blinked then turned red and exploded. His arm was blown right off blood and skin splattering everywhere. He stumbled forward landing on his front, his right arm nearly gone from his hand up to his elbow. He saw a six armed man smirking, and it only fueled his fury.

He got up and used his tail as a makeshift arm and charged forward, again, “W-What the hell!?” said the man and he held up his weapons as he did 2 other men appeared and they held up two large rifles and the 3 began to fire. Naruto was peppered with bullets, of high caliber and powerful impact. They tore at him and he felt a bullet hit his eye, blood spurting everywhere and blinding his other eye. He didn’t give up though if he was blind he would use his sense of smell. He sniffed, though his sense of smell was clouded with blood; he could still smell them and he went toward the scent. “Grenade!” he heard and something clattered below him. Heat and force sent him flying upwards into the ceiling. His abdomen blown open revealing muscle tissue and his ribs which were broken from the force of the explosion. He landed on the ground with horrid splat and crunching of bones as his ribs collapsed from his own weight.

He panted as he laid there, he could feel it, his life was ebbing away slowly but surely. Had it been anybody else they would’ve laid there and died. Not Naruto he got to his feet standing on his hind legs and began to walk forward slowly but surely. He sniffed the air and smelled it. They had left his den and were now in the sewers but they wouldn’t get far with Hinata. She was heavy and they would need all 6 of them to carry her quickly. He stepped at the edge leading to his den and jumped down into the walkway below and gaining strength moved rapidly.

His nose guiding him toward them he climbed the ladder that was next to a waterfall of sewage, and reaching the top he sniffed they weren’t that far away, he ran to meet them. Then stopped, one scent was just around the corner. He rounded the corner and heard a click. An explosion made him fall from his leg as an explosive device went off and with it several metallic balls that shredded his legs.

He fell again and heard several clicks. “Kill him,” a voice said and he felt something wrap around him, he lashed out and tore through it only for a hail of bullets to pepper his hand and arm. Another object wrapped around him and he lunged forward biting the material only for his face to get peppered and his other eye exploded as it was blown out. He howled with pain as blood covered his nose. He couldn’t smell anymore, his nose completely covered in the smell of blood.

He laid there this time without the strength to move completely, his muscles had been torn, most of his left arm was missing, blood leaking from various bullet holes in every part of his body from top to bottom and his remaining arm was a mangled mess. He tried to stand but could only shudder, he heard footsteps, and felt a foot on his head, “This is what happens when you steal a man’s daughter.”

Then he was pushed into the murky waters of the sewer… the filthy water would infect his wounds and the blood would attract flesh hungry critters that called said water home. Within 5 hours all that would be left… would be his bones. They watched as his body floated down to the sewer waterfall they had just climbed and it fell disappearing into the murky green depths. Naruto Uzumaki… was dead.

Kimimaro gestured to Jirōbō, “Let’s go, we got a bounty to collect.” the large bounty hunter turned and grabbed the net hefting it up on his end while Sakon and Ukon hefted the other side. Hinata had fallen asleep by this time the tranquilizer fully circulating in her blood rendering her unconscious completely unaware of the fate that had befallen her beloved. As they walked away, Naruto’s body rose to the surface only to be dragged down by something long with a mix of scales and normal human skin. Naruto’s body disappeared into the depths of the sewage as something carried him away.

**-The Hyuga Estate several Hours later-**

Hiashi stared at the Bounty Hunters his face red with rage, “This is my daughter?” He said.

Kimimaro nodded, “Yes this is she, she has become a mutant.” he said.

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose, his body radiating an aura of sheer anger and disappointment. “She dares to defy me in such a manner.” he growled. He inhaled deeply, then raised his head, “You have performed admirably,” he said, and he snapped his fingers 3 servants came up with 2 suitcases in each hand, “Your reward.” he said and they set the suitcases down in front of the bounty hunters who grabbed it and opened the package. Nestled in the briefcases were several thick folds of yen, Kimimaro smiled.

He closed the case, “It was our pleasure sir should you need our aid we are willing to serve again.” he said and with that the 6 bounty hunters left. Hiashi turned to his daughter who laid asleep, he then turned to his servants, “Call the prison and tell them I need their special facility.” he said. The men bowed, and left to make preparations.

While it was true that the usual punishment for outcasts and law breakers was being sent to Drainage City there was in fact a Prison in Fume City. It was built on the far outskirts of the island built entirely on solidified bedrock; you would need a drill of incredible power to go in underneath. With walls that went 40 feet high and made of varying layers of rock and metal the walls were damn near impossible to break down with conventional means.

As for the special facility, on the rare occasions that mutants emerged from the depths of Drainage City they would be taken to this facility where they are studied and experimented on. Depending on the results they would either be released… or sent off to fight in the Great War. It was Hiashi’s hope they would have a means to reverse this mutation inflicting his daughter and also remove the hateful spawn in her. He walked up to his daughter, he scowled as he realized she was a smaller version of the now dead beast. “Disgusting.” he spat, he turned to leave but heard light moaning.

He looked to see Hinata was becoming conscious. She rose and looked around blinking, he watched as she saw him and her lips parted revealing the sharp teeth. “Father.” she hissed, he walked to her but she snarled at him, “Where am I!? Where is Naruto!” she demanded.

He looked at her, “You are home… where you belong and the beast is dead.” he said coolly.

Hinata looked at him, her face no longer snarling just pure shock then she shook her head, “No… no! He’s not dead you’re lying!” she snapped at him. “Where is my beloved!?” she roared and tried to move but couldn’t the after effects of the tranq still affecting her. She tried to lunge to do anything but all she could do was raise her torso.

Hiashi shook his head, “He’s dead, how dare you call him beloved when he stole you from me!” he snapped.

Hinata glared at him, “He didn’t steal me I went with him! I left to be his, and his alone to be like him, to bear his young, and to be his mate! I wanted nothing to do with this life!” she roared, “I am not your gilded bird!” she snapped.

Hiashi stomped a foot in anger, “No you are my daughter! You have an obligation to carry on our legacy when I am gone! Your mother would have wanted the same!” he retorted.

She barked at him, “You have no idea what mother would have wanted after she died you began to think of yourself and yourself only! Mother told me that I wou-” it was then she heard a loud beeping. Hiashi turned and from the door several men appeared, dressed in black outfits with body armor.

One saluted, “Sir we’re here to transport the mutant.” said one.

Hiashi turned to him, “Good take her and begin the procedure to abort her spawn.” he said.

Hinata opened her mouth and her tongue came out, “Do so and I will kill myself! If my love is truly dead I would gladly join him!” she said.

Hiashi turned to her furious, he glared at her and for a brief instant the veins near his eyes bulged outward. Then he closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and calmed himself, “Fine do not remove her children, tell the doctors to begin treatment to revert her back to normal.” he ordered the men nodded and went to grab her net she snarled at them “If you need to tranq her.” he ordered.

She huffed at them but closed her mouth and glowered at the men they approached but she didn’t do anything apart from placing her hand on her belly. She was dragged away and as she was she worried about the future of her litter… and if Naruto was truly dead… if he was she would have to live without him and raise her kits alone… when they were old enough she would let them go and she would join her love.

**-Tsunade’s Shop-**

Naruto felt something crawling on his skin, he grunted and tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t see. “Shhhh.” he heard his godmother’s voice, “Easy now…” she said. He tried to move but his body felt weak still. “Hey! Don’t move!” she ordered and he cowed to her command.

He opened his mouth, “H-Hi… Hinata…” he gurgled.

Tsunade sighed, “She was taken to her father.” she said, “Shikamaru came and told me… you were lucky Isaribi happened to be hunting near you. She found you and brought you here. She sustained you by giving you some of her catch; it was enough to keep you alive till she brought you here.” She explained, “You must rest, we're still getting the bullets out of you, and I’m looking for a flesh knitter to replace your arm, hand and eyes.” she laid a hand on his cheek, “We’ll find Hinata and we’ll get her back. The whole of Drainage City is ready to help you.” She said.

He was confused, “Drainage City?” he asked.

Tsunade chuckled, “When your father sent those goons to get her it was like sending a declaration of war, the people down here are beyond pissed.” she said, “Shikamaru is going through his contacts and Isaribi is talking to the Lord of the Deep to prevent those Bounty Hunters from leaving, we’ll get them all and we’ll make them pay.” she said.

Naruto chuckled weakly only to start coughing violently, blood gushing from his mouth, “Ugh… argh!” he coughed, “Mmm… I’ll get her back… on my own…” he growled.

Tsunade shook her head, “You're not doing anything, you’ve been shot to hell I gotta take off parts of you to turn into new flesh and I gotta take out over 800 bullets. I’ll give you one thing you soaked up a lot of damage.” she said, “So just relax we have time.” she said.

“That we do,” Said a new voice, Naruto sniffed and he recognized the tobacco, “Hey big guy, you look worse than I thought.” said the voice.

Naruto coughed, “Shikamaru…” he coughed at the smoke.

Tsunade snapped, “Put out that cigarette!” she ordered.

There was a small woosh, “Sorry.” said Shikamaru and the smell of smoke was gone completely. “Alright listen I came here to give news, you got time, Hiashi is gonna try to revert Hinata back into a human undo her mutation.” he said.

Tsunade sighed, “Why does that not surprise me at all? He is a fool. It's been 6 months. She's a complete mutant. Her mutation cannot be undone if he had done it during her initial mutation it would be possible but now? It’s impossible he won’t be able to do it.” she said.

Shikamaru nodded, “I dunno how long he’s gonna try but we got time, a month at the least.” he said.

Naruto huffed, “Nooooo… he’d try longer, he’s desperate to make her his heir again.” he said, “He wouldn’t stop till all options are exhausted.” He said.

Shikamaru shrugged, “If you say so what would he do if all options were exhausted reversing her mutation is out of the question. What would he do then?” he asked.

Naruto shook his head, “I don’t know…” he said.

Tsunade had been quiet “Well till we know more you’re on recovery got it? It’ll take a month at the least for you to be able to move, not even my healing slugs can work quickly.” she said.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, “Ok look I owe him big time, so I’ll tell you what I’ll check on Hinata 24/7 and let you know what’s going on. After this though we’re square.” he said.

Naruto chuckled softly again, “You never owed me to begin with.” he said.

Shikamaru chuckled, “Not to you but for my kind I owe you, again after this though we’re square.” he said. Naruto nodded, “Alright see you later.” and he heard retreating footsteps. When they were gone Naruto sighed.

It was then his stomach gave a rumble, “Oh boy you’re hungry and you’ll need a lot of meat for the recovery, where is that damn frog?” She left to find Jiraiya. Naruto felt his stomach ache from hunger.

He sighed as he waited for food but his hunger was only growing. He shuddered as he felt something crawling up his neck. It was one of Tsunade’s healing slugs. He could open his mouth and he could move his tongue… she ate those after every healing… it surely couldn’t taste that bad could it?

He waited till it was on his cheek and then he opened his mouth and snagged it, it gave a squealing noise before he pulled it into his mouth and bit down. A noxious taste filled his mouth and he felt the urge to throw up. He puffed his cheeks then forced the crushed slug down into his throat when it was in his stomach he opened his mouth, _‘Good god how does she eat that it tastes absolutely horrid!’_ he thought he swore never to eat them again. However he was glad as his stomach was no longer paining him.

He laid his head down and sighed, _‘Hinata… I’ll get you back… I promise! When I do we’ll go into the depths where they will never find us again… and we’ll live a new life with our kits forever and ever.’_ he promised. Naruto laid his head down unaware of a new change to his body now taking place.

**-Several Weeks Later, Fume City Prison, Special Ward-**

Hinata hissed as the guards approached her one hand held protectively over her bulging belly the other slashing at them. There was a chain on her neck connected to a wall and the guards had rods in hand with pointed tips. Hinata’s body was slim and weakened, she had barely eaten any food just enough to keep her young sustained. In the past few weeks she had been subjected to injections after injections. All with the power to reverse mutation… it had hurt her terribly as it tried to turn her mutated beast cells back to human. However she had learned long ago from Tsunade it was impossible. Her mutation was complete meaning that she was 100% a mutant and nothing could change that.

But that wasn’t what worried her, ever since she had learned of Naruto’s death she developed a link with her children and knew of their condition on a 24/7 basis. She had a little of 9 before now, but the injections had killed one of her kits, her body reabsorbed the dead body as nutrients to feed her remaining kits. She was worried the others would die too, and if they did she would have no reason to live. “No more!” She snarled, she backed away from them and reared onto her hind legs to snarl at them. But they were fearless and they jabbed at her belly. She swatted the rods away furious. Her tail whipped out and tripped them. She moved to attack only for a sharp shock to hit her collar.

She grunted with pain and then felt the men pricking her with their rods and she fell to the side, her hand protecting her belly as she fell. “Inject the serum.” ordered her father from the megaphones and they walked up to her and stabbed a needle into the back of her neck, “This better work.” he said. She felt it oozing into her veins spreading through targeting her cells trying to forcibly change them. She panted her body, sweating profusely, as she silently prayed, _‘Please whatever god there is protect my young!’_ she prayed. _‘Naruto protect our children!’_ she prayed.

Hiashi watched as Hinata writhed with pain, as the scientists next to him tapped their fingers nervously. The scientist knew it was impossible to change her back, but he knew what would happen if they spoke out. One of the past scientists explained that Hinata’s mutation was not reversible and he had killed the man on the spot. Hiashi refused to believe it was impossible he would have a scientist draw Hinata’s blood and use the serum on that, of course it worked on that because it was only blood. However Hinata was more than just blood she was a complex organism no matter how much serum was pumped into her, her body would fight it and destroy it but the process was only harming her more and more.

But he was desperate to have her back and even if it meant she had to endure pain to return to normal it was a price he was willing to pay. He hoped it would serve as a lesson for her, to never disobey him again.

**-Tsunade’s shop-**

Tsunade looked at Naruto. He was breathing easier now but more importantly his wounds had pushed out most of the bullets out of the holes in his body. “You’re undergoing a mutation.” she said.

Naruto raised his head, the bandage had been removed revealing his eye sockets but in them was the tissue for a new eye. “Really? What kind?” he asked.

She shook her head, “I don’t know, your body was under severe stress I mean you were shot to hell… but that wouldn’t just cause a mutation you would need a catalyst. To help trigger the mutation but I can’t think wh-” she stopped. Then she looked at him, “When I came back a few weeks back you said one of my slugs escaped…” He lowered his head, “Did you… eat my slug?” she asked.

He looked away only to hiss as she reached for a bullet hole and stuck her finger in it, “ARGH! Yes ok I did! I ate one!” She rolled her eyes and took her finger out, “I was hungry and you took forever to get the meat here!” he said. She tsked, “You did! I don’t know how you can eat those things, they are nasty!” he said.

She sighed, “My mutation makes my slugs edible for me, I eat them for a variety of reasons but typically not for sustenance. My slugs do more than just heal; they are able to communicate with your cells and tell me exactly what’s going on with your body… well not exactly but paint a general picture.” she sighed, “Your new mutation is still developing but so far it seems to be an accelerated healing factor. You’re healing more rapidly than you should be.” she said. She looked at his body, it was doing more than just healing it was redistributing mass, his once large breasts were shrinking while his muscles got larger.

But that there was more to it, his body was changing internally, rearranging, creating new organs with new functions, and altering his physical capabilities. Her slugs relaying new info each time she consumed one. She stepped back, “Well then I’ll make dinner, you stay there.” she said.

Naruto waited for her to leave, he then held up his hand and flexed his fingers, he didn’t want to say it but he was getting stronger. He could actually move now, but he was still blind so he couldn’t see anything. He also hid his incredible anger, Shikamaru had informed him of Hinata’s condition every day, and how she suffered with each injection. He knew the moment he found Hiashi he would tear him to shreds… so he waited. At least though he had heard some good news. The bounty hunters that had taken Hinata were now in the crushing depths as the Lord of the Deep had taken their boat and drawn them down into its murky depths. Still he felt angry that he had been unable to kill them himself. He had been too weak… still was too weak.

He growled, _‘I want to become stronger, much stronger!’_ he thought. His body would soon turn his desire into reality.

**-The Following Week-**

Naruto growled and snarled as his body burned. Tsunade held him down with her incredible strength but even with it, it was difficult. His body was hot causing her mucus to become more liquid and it flowed onto his body burning up and hardening then cracking as he thrashed about. But something incredible was happening to him, a second tail was growing from his rear and as it did his body was changing, his muscles bulged as did his body as the new tail grew it affected his body making him larger than he had originally been. It had a particular effect on his sexual parts, his dick and balls swelling up as well. However she was worried, with how hot his body was she was worried he would boil his blood… there was only one possible thing to do. “Open your mouth!” She ordered.

He did as told and opened his mouth, Tsunade removed her hands and reached down for one of her healing slugs. She snatched it up and tossed it into his mouth. He knew what it was and moved to spit when she snapped his mouth shut, “Swallow it!” she ordered, “Or you won’t see Hinata again!” She commanded.

Naruto’s face turned purple, but if this meant seeing Hinata again he would do as asked. He chomped on the slug and swallowed nearly hurling but kept it in. As the slug parts slid down his throat into his stomach the heat began to dissipate, and his fever began to reduce. But as it did he grunted, “M-My body!” he groaned. He growled and snarled as the remaining bullet holes began to steam and then skin began to form as the muscles and tissue began to reform rapidly. His tail began to grow in now forming with fur fully grown as it grew to equal size of his first tail. His body bulged from the growth then began to recede and he laid there breathing hard. The metallic bed holding his body though groaned from his increased weight. “Baa-chan…” he breathed finally.

She watched as he turned and with his hands slid off the table and onto the ground where he crouched then stood on all fours. He had already been big before but now he towered over Tsunade. “I’m feeling like I need to stretch my legs a bit.” he said

She observed him, “Sure but before that I need to put a slug on you.” she said and she grabbed a slug from the ground and tossed it onto his arm. It began to crawl on Naruto, “C’mon.” and she took him for a walk through the sewers.

**-Fume City Prison-**

Hanabi Hyuuga walked to the front doors of the prison she had been taken by her personal caretaker. She had heard her sister had been found but that she had been transported to the prison. She knew her father was upset but she didn’t think that he would imprison Hinata for disobeying him. She had to know why he had done so.

Two guards stood and they looked at her, “Sorry kid but this place isn’t for you.” She stood proudly and pulled her hair aside to better show her eyes. Instantly the two guards tensed, “M-Madam!” they said, sweating as they realized who exactly they called ‘kid’ she smiled.

She looked at them both, “I wish to go inside to see my sister.” she ordered.

They were sweating even harder, “Madam we cannot we would lose our jobs.” they said.

She scowled, “You’ll lose more than your jobs if you don’t let me inside!” She demanded. Of course this wasn’t true but she hoped they wouldn’t see past her bluff.

They looked at each other then one saluted, “As you say madam.” he said and he turned and pressed the code into the keypad the doors opened and he walked in Hanabi right behind him. Fortunately for Hanabi her father wasn’t here, he was busy being berated by the town hall for essentially declaring war on Drainage City. She was lead to the special ward where she could see mutants in various cells being experimented on. The purposes of which she dared not want to know… the only thing she did want to know is why Hinata was in this part of the prison. But she didn’t speak lest she reveal her ignorance of what was going on.

After several minutes of walking they came to a large door guarded by 4 men, 2 on platforms higher up and 2 on the ground in front of the door. The guard leading her saluted, “Lady Hanabi is here to see her sister.” he said.

The two guards at the door looked at each other, then at the guard escorting her, “I-Is she allowed to see her sister?” one asked.

Hanabi walked up and they stiffened, “Yes I am, now let me in or do you want to be fired and incapable of getting a new job?” She snarled.

The two looked at her then at each other then they reached for their ears to speak into comm sets in their ears, “Open the doors.” they said.

There was a loud groaning sound and the sound of metal grinding against metal as the door unlocked then opened. It opened slowly and Hanabi, too impatient to wait, walked in before the doors fully opened.

Once inside she looked around she saw a large mutant with bluish-purple fur chained at the far end, it had a distended belly, and was chained at the neck and arms. The chains extending from the wall, it breathed gently as laid on it’s side one large hand holding its belly protectively. Hanabi walked forward… she looked around but didn’t see her sister… then she focused on the creature in front of her… and slowly a realization hit her.

She stepped forward unable to believe… then the mutant’s ears twitched and it raised its head to look at her. Hanabi saw her sister's face clear as day. She stopped and looked at her sister in horror as she stood up, “Sister… no…” she gasped.

Hinata sat up slightly and looked at Hanabi, “Hello little sister.” she said.

Hanabi’s eyes were wide with shock then narrowed with anger, “How dare he do this to you! He took my beautiful sister and turned her into a horrible beast!” she said.

Hinata shook her head, closing her eyes, “He did nothing I chose to become this of my own will.” she said, “Father doesn’t understand that… and neither do you apparently.” she said.

Hanabi clenched her hands into fists, “Why!? Why would you do such a thing?” she demanded.

Hinata smiled, “Because I love him… even in death I will forever love him nothing will stop that.” she said. She rubbed her belly, “this is the proof of my love.” she said, “Even now I am pregnant… and though I am weak and sick I will endure if only so my children can be born into the world.” she said.

Hanabi shook her head, she couldn’t understand what her sister was saying… and yet the look of pure content and of acceptance of her situation showed that Hinata was completely at ease with her decision… it meant she was happy… at least Hinata thought she was happy. “Why would you want this? Why be… why be a freak!?” She asked passionately.

The mutant looked at her sister, “You were too young at the time but mother told me something a long time ago. One day I would find a purpose to be something more than just another in the line of the Hyuuga family… and should that day come I should pursue it of my own free will because only by doing something of my own will, will I truly be happy with myself.” she said.

Hanabi blinked, she knew those words… their mother before dying had written a letter to Hanabi, with Hinata’s saying on it, word for word, but addressed to her. Their mother valued the freedom of choosing one’s own path in life and not being held by obligation, to choose to serve the family freely or to go their own path in life… Hinata had done just that. She had chosen to be with someone else over her family… and that was something their father didn’t want.

She looked at Hinata, past the body and at her being. She saw her sister clearly now, true she looked different but it was her sister. The same gentle look, the same beautiful face, the eyes that radiated kindness and the same smile that Hinata would give Hanabi when she was upset… she walked forward and raised a hand to Hinata’s face, “Sister…” she said Hinata looked at Hanabi and lowered her head. That was when flood lights turned on behind Hanabi, Hinata holding an arm up to shield her eyes. Hanabi turned and saw the figure of her father standing there.

He was scowling with disappointment, “Hanabi get away from that beast.” He ordered calmly.

Hanabi gestured behind her, “That is my sister! And your daughter!” she defended “She chose to become this, that is no crime she has a right to choose her own fate.” she said.

He closed his eyes shaking his head, “We have no time for her childishness; she has a greater destiny. We cannot afford her to be selfish.” he said. “Neither can we afford you to become selfish, now come!” he ordered.

She stood defiant, “Father stop this! This is your daughter my sister! She deserves to be free, not chained up like an animal!” she argued.

He waved his hand, “She is not my daughter so long as she looks like that, and if she is not my daughter she is not my successor and if she is not my successor she is worthless!” He shouted, “Now… come here! **Now**!” He roared.

Hanabi was beyond shocked, it was as if her father had abandoned all reason. “Go Hanabi…” Hinata said, she turned to see her sister was fully sitting up, “I’ll be fine… he doesn’t realize this is pointless but when he does I’ll be free.” she said.

But they both knew that their father wouldn’t stop till everything had been explored. Hanabi however just nodded, “Take care sister.” she said. She faced her father and left with him, Hinata frowning.

**-Drainage City Sewers-**

They walked through the sewers, Naruto’s large hands and feet creating heavy footfalls. Tsunade glanced behind her at him, she saw his tails whipping about, she also saw him flexing his hands. She turned her gaze forward, shadows loomed ahead and she stopped, this was demon magic… one demon in particular, “Shikamaru.” she said.

From the shadows stepped Shikamaru. Naruto looked at Shikamaru as if for the first time in a long time. He was a demon or as some of the locals called them, horned people due to the fact they had at very least, one horn on their bodies. Shikamaru was tall standing at around 6’2’’ and thin, he had one horn on his left temple that extended up and back, pointed ears, and sharp teeth that clung to a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded in a bored expression and his skin was a light yellow color but his eyes were red in color. Shikamaru had the power to use shadows, both to hide in and to manipulate to actually grab and attack people with. Not only that but he was incredibly intelligent as well. It was said by the residents that if he participated in the Great War in the Main Land he’d win it within a month.

Shikamaru was a casual dresser; his clothes consisted only of a T-shirt with a cloud on it, and loose jean pants. His hair was done in a spiked-ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. On his face and arms were the scars of stitching. Though he wasn’t much of a fighter the fact he was an information broker made him a target to those wanting his info. In fact Naruto had saved Shikamaru from some mercenaries wanting to extract said info from him. They were from the mainland and as a result were highly perturbed by demons and most of all a mutant. While they do exist in the mainland they were a much rarer sight than on this little island.

Shikamaru held up his hand to grab his cigarette. He then held up the cigarette and the shadows ate the blunt and the smoke it made, “So do you want the good news or bad news first?” He asked.

Naruto shrugged, “Good news first.” he said.

Shikamaru nodded, “Good news is I found Hinata, she’s in the Fume City Prison special ward. She’s alive but is suffering from the various injections she’s been subjected to.” Naruto growled, “Now for the bad news and there’s quite a bit.” he said, “Firstly the goons that shot you up? They survived and are back on the island but they don’t have their gear so if you wanted you can hunt them down. Secondly Hinata has lost alot of weight and from what I saw it seems she has lost some of her kids as her belly has shrunk down.” he said.

Tsunade frowned, “The injections must’ve had an effect on the kits possibly killing them her body then reabsorbs the children and uses their bodies as nutrients for the remaining children…” she said. Naruto’s fingers gouged the ground as his hands clenched into fists. He snarled and turned, Tsunade turning to grab him but it was too late he was gone. “Naruto wait!” she called and she took off after him only to hear a splat as her slug fell off Naruto and landed on the ground. “Shikamaru stop him!” she ordered. Shikamaru rubbed his horn, then vanished into the shadows. She reached down grabbing the slug and ate it. The info she got was astonishing, “This is… Naruto… what are you becoming?” She asked.

Naruto ran down the sewers, his nose finding the cleanest scent of fresh air and heading for it. He moved so quickly that the wind blew in his wake. He got to a pipe opening leading to the ocean and was about to jump out when he stopped as something grabbed his tail. He turned to see black hands holding onto his tails. “Let me go!” he demanded as Shikamaru appeared.

Shikamaru leaned on the sewage wall. “Dude if you go out there and do something it’s gonna be harder to get your girl back.” he said.

Naruto growled, “I don’t care! She needs to know I’m alive and he needs to know that I will not let him do as he pleases!” he growled.

Shikamaru nodded, “I agree but now isn’t the time! Look heal up for another month then you can sneak in and take her back.” Naruto glared at him.

He turned and snarled, “Hinata thinks I’m dead and as long as she does she won’t have hope after the kits are born should they be born. I have to give her a sense of hope… and if I can scare her bastard of a father at the same time it’s a risk I’m willing to take!” he snarled.

The demon shook his head, “Geeze you are so damn stubborn.” and he snapped his fingers, “Fine announce yourself but I’m telling you this is gonna be a problem for your rescue attempt.” he said.

Naruto paused, “Tell me since Hiashi’s little stunt, how does the council of both Drainage and Fume City feel about each other?” he asked.

Shikamaru was silent, “Ya know that’s something I should look at.” he said a thin smile gracing his lips and he walked back into the shadows. Naruto snorted and went to the open drainage pipe and looked down at the sea that swallowed the tainted sewer waters. He turned his gaze upward and reaching up he grabbed the top and pulled himself up. He found it easy to do so his muscles bulging with strength. Once on top of the pipe he looked up at the wall of moss and grass that grew on the side of the wall. He raised a hand and sunk his fingers in. He climbed the ledge going up to the very top till he came to the edge of Fume City, he was near the junkyard in particular. On occasions he had gone up to Fume City with Hinata so she could see the city once again. Despite living down in Drainage City and loving Naruto she still missed her home. So he would every now and then take her back up to Fume City through one of the drainage pipes and she would see the city from a distance.

The junkyard happened to be relatively close to the prison close enough for him to do his purpose. He inhaled through his nose, breathing in the air, his body able to purify the polluted air. He exhaled then opening his mouth he breathed in and gave a mighty roaring howl. Even had he not been so close to the prison and been at the remains of his parent’s house the whole of the island would’ve heard it. The howl echoed through the whole of the city, and even went down into the pipes of Drainage City.

**-Fume City Prison, Special Ward-**

Hinata’s ears stood up, she could hear it, and tears of pure happiness and relief filled her eyes. She knew that roar the instant it was sounded, it was the sound of her beloved. _‘He lives… Naruto lives!’_ she smiled and placed a hand on her belly, “Soon young ones we will be together again.” she said.

Hiashi had heard the roar at first he was confused, but he looked at the camera on his daughter and saw her smile and he knew who that roar belonged to. He slammed his fist against the console so hard the screen broke and electricity sparked from the screen. “He’s alive!” he growled, His fist bled from the shards of glass stuck in his fist, “Get me those Bounty Hunters at once and throw them into the prison!” he roared, his men who had been stunned by the roar saluted and left.

He turned his attention to Hinata, “I must hurry if he is still alive it won’t be long before he tries to claim her again…” he was silent, “There are those 5 scientists still… if they can’t do it…” he was silent as he thought “If they can’t do it there is one last possible choice though only if they cannot.” he said, “Hinata I will bring you back even if I must use a demon to bring you back.” he said. He straightened up and took the shards from his hands tossing them to the ground and turned to leave. Hiding his hands that twitched with both pain and fear.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto huffed as he breathed in to regain his breath. He climbed down the hill back into the pipe when he walked in and Shikamaru was there. “Well your stunt caused quite a stir. The Council of Fume City has stated that Hiashi’s actions do not represent the intent of Fume City. Drainage City Council argued that he attacked a resident by proxy and it’s a violation of the peace accord currently drafted. They were about to negotiate compensation when your roar came in… afterward they decided to let you handle it however you wished you should get a representative later today or tomorrow.” he explained.

Naruto’s ears twitched, “Why?” He asked, “Wouldn’t it be better to let them handle it?” it was a strange move.

Shikamaru shrugged, “It’s mostly the fact that he organized a kidnapping, and tried to murder you, which are both serious crimes made even more serious by the treaty between Drainage and Fume City.” he said.

Naruto scratched his head, “Remind me what the treaty is?” he asked.

The demon groaned, “Good grief, the Treaty is basically this. Drainage City and Fume City have an agreement of peace provided the following events do not happen. A member of Drainage or Fume City entering, either or, and disrupting business or city life. A resident of Drainage or Fume City entering Drainage or Fume City to cause harm to inhabitants of said cities. A resident of Fume and Drainage City does not seriously damage the infrastructure of either cities… blah blah.” he said, “There’s more to it but basically don’t fuck with the cities, or the people and you’ll be fine. If you do something to a resident even if the resident is a nobody in Drainage City then Drainage City is allowed a demand, the demand of course can’t exceed what the other city can give and most importantly the demand **must** be fulfilled or hostilities will arise.” he explained.

Naruto nodded, “So basically when Hiashi attacked me and kidnapped Hinata…” he began.

Shikamaru nodded, “He broke the same law twice. Which means that Fume City is in big trouble as a result. They’ll have to give Drainage City a huge recompense.” Naruto scratched his head at that, “Basically they owe them big, but since they’ll have you decide what to do you need to choose what you want in return. Now if **I** were **you** I’d request immunity from your actions and the actions of anybody accompanying you for one. This would mean they can’t do anything to stop you and you can do just about any-damn-thing you want.” he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, “Anyone accompanying me?” he asked.

The demon held up his hand and a cigarette appeared from the shadows, “Look your stunt is gonna cause Hiashi to get all kinds of paranoid he’s gonna use all of his funds to protect himself. Not only that but he might hire more guards to protect Hinata. You got shot to hell once already and only got away by fucking luck. You do it twice and I’m pretty sure Hinata is gonna be crushed.” he laid out, Naruto lowered his head then nodded, “Alright I’ll find some guys to help us out.” the demon turned to leave.

Naruto blinked, raising his head confused by that final statement, “Us?” he asked.

Shikamaru laughed, “I may not be much of a fighter but you’re gonna need my hacking skills, if you wanna find your mate right?” he said.

Naruto thought about that, “Probably yeah.” he agreed.

Shikamaru gave a small salute, “See you later.” he said and he vanished into the shadows.

Naruto walked back to Tsunade’s shop, when he got there Tsunade was standing in front of her shop looking furious. “Baa-chan.” he said.

She walked up and slapped his face, his head slamming into the wall from the blow he pulled his head out and shook it to get rid of the dizzy spell. Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, “You fool! Now you’re gonna have a harder time rescuing Hinata!” she said as he rubbed his head, “You’re fortunate your new mutation is occurring now.” she said.

Naruto blinked, “New mutation?” he asked.

She nodded, “Your body is mutating again, it’s making you stronger, faster, more durable and bigger.” she said, “And it’s connected to this.” She said walking up and grabbing his two tails, “My theory is; the more of these you have the bigger you’re gonna get but to do that you need to get motivated to grow more.” she said.

Naruto looked at her, “Motivated?” He asked.

She nodded, “In other words you need to force your body to grow more tails, from what I can surmise fighting is one way.” she said. “There may be others, one thing is for sure your new den is gonna have to be much bigger to accommodate not just your kits but your new size.” she said.

Naruto huffed, “Seems I got two things to ask.” he said.

She raised an eyebrow, “Two?” she asked, Naruto explained the situation with the Councils of both Drainage and Fume City. “Yes it makes sense after what he did it’s more or less a declaration of war. If they’re going to use you to mete out punishment… you have the right to make a demand for said punishment. If he gave two offences you can demand two compensations for said offences.” She said, “The immunity and also a new larger den with no fees and with clean water, working electricity, and everything else.” she said. He nodded, “But first you need to get stronger, your little stunt will make Hiashi more desperate to change her back to normal and he’ll be hiring bodyguards and the best of the defence forces…” she went silent.

Then she looked at him, “Your body has more or less recovered,” she said, “but we’ll have to increase your strength I can assure you that your rescue will not go easy it’ll be difficult and arduous so I’ll write up a training regimen for you to undergo. You’ll need to become much stronger in a month and it won’t be an easy process you’ll be pushing yourself to your very limits… can you handle it?” she asked.

He gave a snort, “If it means I can rescue my love I’ll do whatever I need to do.” he said.

She nodded, “We’ll be starting tomorrow then, rest up you’re in hell starting tomorrow.” she said, she walked into her store to get his bed ready, Naruto was about to follow when the shadows surrounded him and from it walked out Shikamaru.

He nodded at Naruto, “Well now I see you’re getting ready, tell me anything you want me to get you? Something to help with your little rescue?” He asked.

Naruto stood there, “If I could talk to Hinata that’d be great, someway… somehow…” he murmured wistfully.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, “A weird request... “ he was silent as he thought, “I know someone but it’s a pain to find them…” he said, “See ya later…” and he vanished.

Naruto knew Shikamaru long enough to know that when Shikamaru said the words ‘It’s a pain’ he wasn’t going to do it. He walked into her shop and Tsunade walked out, Naruto nodded to her and moved to his large bed he circled around on top of it then laid down his head on his hands and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

**-Naruto’s Dream-**

**_Naruto blinked, something odd was happening, he knew he was dreaming, around him was endless black. Not only that but he was back in his human form completely clothed… something that only happened in his dreams. He looked around, “So you’re the one that wants to talk to her?” a voice said, it was a mousey and nasally voice._ **

**_Naruto’s body turned till it was his current mutant form, “Whose there?” He asked._ **

**_A figure appeared, it was a demon, a demon with two horns one on the left side of their head and the other in their forehead jutting to the right. They were rather short and had large glasses that had a shine that hid their eyes “Names Dorīmuītā, I’m a demon with the power to link people together in their dreams.” he introduced._ **

**_Naruto glared at Dorīmuītā, “So? What good does that do?” he asked._ **

**_Dorīmuītā pushed up his glasses, “Well normally you’d just see what the other person is dreaming but I can, for a price, allow you to speak with that person through the dream.” he explained._ **

**_Naruto relaxed and sat on his rear, “You serious?” he was incredulous._ **

**_Dorīmuītā nodded, “Yep, now the price has already been paid, all we gotta do now is wait for the other person to sleep.” he rattled on._ **

**_Naruto was confused, “Paid?” He queried._ **

**_Dorīmuītā pinched the bridge of his nose, “So that’s why I’m going through this,” he released his nose and looked up, “Alright look, Shikamaru came by and asked me to do this, his payment is he get’s me a nice place in the Abyss away from Drainage and Fume City, nobody will bother me there.” he rambled. “Too many people come to me wanting me to invade other people’s dreams to steal stuff from them. I want the quiet life away from that shit.” he blathered._ **

**_Naruto scratched his head, he heard of the Abyss, in the very depths of the island there was a place that was just a rent in the earth, a massive gash that lead down into the depths of the earth. Some believed it went down to the core, what was known was that the Giants lived there, mutant humans with an incredibly specific mutation. They were giant humans that could stand anywhere from 20-40 feet tall and some even had the ability to shrink their bodies down to more human sizes. Because of their tremendous sizes they lived in the Abyss. Also apparently animals lived down there too and some of Drainage City Residents went down for trade and minerals. It was said that the Abyss was rich with Mythrilian._ **

**_The demon rubbed his head, “There is tons of the stuff down there, the ore comes up from there into the upper city, the stuff is pushed up from the earth shifting. However the shifting only allows it to get to Drainage City now it can’t reach Fume City anymore.” he explained._ **

**_Naruto blinked, “You’ve been in the Abyss?” he asked._ **

**_Dorīmuītā shook his head, “No I’ve seen it from the dreams of the Giants down there, they mine the stuff by the boatload and then they send it up from an underground water channel using the Lord of the Depths to send it up why do you think Fume City still exists? They know about the Giants of the Abyss but they don’t talk about it with the public.” he explained._ **

**_Naruto was amazed and at the same time not so much. Fume City would go to any lengths to prevent the people from realizing the truth of situations. Like the fact that the population of Drainage City was almost triple the population of Fume CIty. If Drainage City really wanted to they could overrun Fume City and take over. However they were helped by the fact most of the residents of Drainage City were quite fine with their squalid living conditions. They were toughened by their lives and were quite pragmatic as a result, they didn’t care about their environment, they just cared about living._ **

**_“Ah she’s finally asleep.” Dorīmuītā suddenly announced, “Alright let’s see here… and…” he held up his hands which glowed. “There you’re connected, later!” he said, a bright flash of light blinded Naruto he held up his arm to shield his face, when the light stopped he lowered it. He gasped at what he saw, it was Hinata… but she was different, she was thin, very thin, so thin that her bones could be seen, her face was gaunt and drawn and her belly was so much smaller than it had been a month ago. Her beautiful body was thin and stretched out giving her a skeletal and aged appearance. He ran to her and she looked up at him. Into his eyes, and her own began to fill with tears._ **

**_She tried to stand, but even in the dream she was weakened and she fell only for Naruto’s two tails to surge forward and grab her. He pulled her to him and got to his hind legs to embrace her. He felt his arms grip her, and he breathed in her scent, fortunately the dream would give her the scent of lilacs. He gave a deep rumbling purr as he embraced her, one hand stroking her head lovingly while the other held her waist and pulled her in._ **

**_Hinata inhaled as well and smelled his strong musky scent, and with it her form in the dream was strengthened, her body filled out, the muscles filling out, while her face became flush and full again. Unfortunately her belly remained the same, no dream could restore what she had emotionally lost. When they pulled away she had returned to what she had been a month ago, “Naruto, my love.” She purred and they kissed, when they broke she began to cry openly. He nuzzled into her neck licking her gently, after a minute she finally calmed down, “I’m so happy you are alive, when I heard your roar my heart soared with joy.” she said, “I was only alive thanks to your memory… but…” she placed a hand on her belly, “The experiments father has conducted on me has caused the loss of our kits… we had 9… but now only 5 remain. I do what I can to prolong the others… but I fear if you don’t do something soon, we’ll lose the rest of our litter.” she lamented._ **

**_Naruto pulled his head back, and he stepped back. It was then that Hinata saw his body, it was bigger, more masculine in shape, and it had 2 tails instead of 1. There was also his rather impressive package that was even larger than before the kidnapping, “Hinata don’t worry, I’ll get you back, even now I’m working to get stronger, and to get help. One month in one month I’ll get you back no matter the cost.” he said, “We’ll get a new home… but I’ll have to do something, something drastic.” he said._ **

**_She could see it, his muscles tensing and his lips parted to show his sharp teeth, “Kill my father… right?” she asked. He nodded, she closed her eyes, then opened them, and the veins near the side of her eyes bulged, “I don’t care, after killing 3 of our kits, and nearly killing you what happens to him is none of my concern.” she hissed._ **

**_He nodded and nuzzled her again but this time he opened his mouth and bit on her shoulder, she gave a weak mewl at the motion and knew what he wanted. “This may be a dream but I want you.” he growled, “I want to be one with you again…” he growled._ **

**_She hissed at him but not threateningly, her belly vanished making her flat again and she got down pressing herself flat her rear legs pushed her butt upward however to allow him to mount her. He spared no second in doing so, pressing his weight down on her enough to make her feel his new body but not enough that she would suffer from it. His dick slid into her pussy easily thanks to the dream. She felt every inch of his dick sliding into her womb pushing it upward against the floor._ **

**_But they didn’t care already, Naruto was thrusting his dick sliding in and out of her powerfully with each thrust his massive balls swung up slamming into her legs. She moaned and keened with each thrust her claws digging into the ground. As they mated the surroundings changed resembling their shot up den but much larger and cleaner. It was obvious why it was larger, as they copulated their bodies began to change. Naruto sprouted more tails and with each tail his body became larger and stronger. Hinata herself basing herself off of him also grew and while his growth was much larger than hers it was still a substantial growth. With each tail she grew, her body, bust and butt grew._ **

**_They grew and grew, with each tail they shifted their positions as their powerful bodies began to wreck their den. When the final tail grew in Naruto was at least 20 feet tall, his dick monstrously large bulging out of his mate's body tremendously, while his gargantuan balls rested on the ground bloated with sperm. His muscles bulged outward and his breasts were distinctly smaller and more masculine in shape, his nine tails intertwined with Hinatas. His fur was a distinct reddish orange color with hints of gold peppered in and the fur around his face went up to his cheeks._ **

**_Hinata’s own body had changed she didn’t know how large she was but, her breasts were much larger now each one the size of a pumpkin, large soft spheres of flesh, along her belly ran several smaller breasts and nipples for nursing, and her body now had lithe muscles for strength. Her fur was a dazzling mix of blue, purple and violet giving it a shimmering look. She was on her back while he stood over her, he leaned forward, “Forever beautiful.” he rumbled. His mouth parting as did hers, they kissed and their tongues ran over each other’s teeth then began to twist their tongues over each other. He began to thrust again each one cracking the ground._ **

**_Her belly bulging and receded with each thrust while her huge breasts rolled with the motion. Their tails were tied over each other signifying their bond with each other. He didn’t know how long he thrusted but he felt the orgasm building in him. He shifted their position so that they were lying on their side giving her belly room to grow for the tidal wave of jizz he was to unload in her. He leaned in and opened his mouth placing it on Hinata’s shoulder, “I’m gonna cum.” He announced, she raised her shoulder up encouraging him to do it. He bit down on her shoulder not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a definite mark on her skin, and he thrusted in hard. His balls swelling as they began to disgorge massive amounts of cum, her belly rapidly inflating growing larger and larger by the second. The den was filled as her belly was filled, and when he finally stopped it obscured their frontal view._ **

**_But they didn’t care, they purred and nuzzled each other, both in utter bliss… and both with the knowledge that one day… they would be together and when they were, nothing would separate them ever again…_ **

**-Hyuuga Household-**

Hiashi stood in his room staring into the night sky, time was against him now, any day the beast would come and take his precious daughter from him again. He had one last alternative but it would be a tricky proposition. He went to his phone and picked up dialing a number 2 rings and it was answered, “How can I help you?” said the lazy voice of Shikamaru the Demon.

Hiashi’s eyes narrowed, “Where is the Flesh Knitter known as Orochimaru?” he asked.

A pause, “Why do you want to know about that?” he asked.

Hiashi scowled, “That is none of your concern where is he?” he asked.

A pause, “Last I heard he was in the Abyss but that’s about it. I could find if you-” but Hiashi hung up and dialed another number. A single ring and it was picked up.

The voice that answered this time was cool and calm, “Kabuto Yakushi of the Abyssal Doctors how may I help you Lord Hiashi.” he asked.

Hiashi scowled, “I need you to put me in contact with Orochimaru, you have a week to do so.” he said.

A pause, “How much are you offering?” he asked.

Hiashi closed his eyes, “50,000,000 yen.” he said.

Kabuto chuckled, “Done. Pleasure doing business with you sir you should expect a call in 4 days.” he said. Hiashi hung up the phone and nothing would stop him from making Hinata claim her rightful place as his heir… after all he was searching for a demon in human form… and when humans consorted with this particular demon their soul was beyond redemption.


End file.
